


The Supercorp/Sanvers Storybook

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Kara hates mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sanvers - Freeform, Sleepy Kisses, SuperCorp Family, They are so cute, Tickling, lots and lots of love, sanvers baby, story time, supercorp babies!!, superfirends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: A collection of Supercorp oneshots all bound together in one place for everyone to enjoy! Bewear the fluff that lies ahead!





	1. Morning in National City

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and gals! So this idea actually came from a prompt I found on Pinterest about ideas of OTP’s in the morning so I decided to give it a try.
> 
> Summary: Kara has never been one for mornings and Lena is used to waking up early enough to see the sun rise so she decides it's time Kara sees the good side of mornings.
> 
> Or
> 
> Kara is crabby in the mornings and hates waking up so Lena decides to try new ways of waking her superwife up.

The sun was just beginning to rise in National City, pastel pinks, oranges and yellows painted the sky and crawled silently into the windows of the city’s residents. Two such residents were cuddled together under the covers of their shared bed, raven hair and golden blonde curls splayed over the pillows in a stark but elegant contrast, the covers had been kicked off the blonde part way so her legs were free while the dark haired woman was covered to her shoulders with the blanket. The room was blissfully silent apart from their even breathing and the occasional small snore from the blonde's lips until a loud annoying screeching bombarded their ears.

The blonde groaned burying her head deeper into the pillow under her to try and block the sound, unfortunately the downside of super hearing was that sounds weren't blocked out by a pillow alone. Behind the blonde her raven haired mate let out a sigh as she sat up and shut the alarm clock off before watching as her wife pulled the covers over her head leaving only a few strands of golden hair peeking out. Lena let herself smile at the scene before pulling herself away from the warm bed to start her morning routine unsurprised when Kara went back to sleep as soon as the alarm was off.

Once her routine was done, her hair washed, dried and made up into a smooth ponytail, her pajamas exchanged for a black leather sweetheart top, a maroon pencil skirt and a pair of black heels, and her lips painted their normal bright red; Lena went to the kitchen where she began making breakfast, being sure to make enough pancakes, eggs and toast to feed a small army, before pouring herself a cup of coffee sipping it for a moment before looking at her watch and smiling. She set her coffee cup down, quickly poured a second and added enough sugar to rot a sweet tooth and enough vanilla creamer that the cup was close to overflowing, before heading back to the bedroom.

Kara was still right where Lena left her only now she was spread out across the bed like a beautiful blonde starfish, the blanket was kicked off all but one of her legs and a small line of drool at the corner of her mouth. Lena couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before she leaned close to the blonde’s ear letting her lips brush the shell.

“Kara, love, time to wake up.”

Kara groaned shaking her head before hiding her face in the pillow again. Lena smiled finding Kara’s dislike of mornings adorable.

“Come on sweetheart get up, don't make me make you.”

Her only response was a half hearted groan turned into a snore. Lena rolled her eyes her smile never faltering as she sat herself on the edge of the bed.

“Last chance Kara, wake up.”

The blonde didn't even respond to her past nuzzling into her pillow. Smile turning into a smirk Lena let her hand gently glide down her wife’s ribs to her side where she paused feeling the blonde twitch a little but not wake fully, seeing her chance Lena began to tickle Kara’s side instantly waking her up and pulling giggles and squirming from her. The raven haired woman smiled again stopping her attack as Kara gently but firmly grabbed her hand leering at her through half opened eyes.

“That was a dirty trick Lee, you know I'm ticklish.”

The words were playfully spoken making Lena smile moving her hand to interlace their fingers.

“I warned you but you didn't listen.”

The blonde rolled her eyes gently tugging her wife onto the bed making Lena’s smile soften as she propped herself against the headboard letting Kara cuddle up against her releasing a happy sigh as Lena’s fingers ran through her blonde curls. The pair stayed like that for a few minutes before Lena looked at the clock then down at Kara.

“Okay love now we really have to get up, you'll be late.”

The blonde gave a small huff but didn't move to get up.

“No I won't, flying.”

Lena rolled her eyes fondly before leaning down and brushing her lips over first Kara’s temple followed by the corner of her eye, her cheek and finally the corner of her mouth which turned up in a smile before Kara turned her head to return it in the form of a real kiss to Lena’s lips. After a few dizzying seconds Lena broke the kiss drawing a small whine from Kara earning a chuckle.

“Come on love, your breakfast is getting cold.”

Suddenly Kara seemed ten times more awake as she smiled and her eyes lit up.

“Breakfast?”

Lena chuckled nodding.

“Yes love, in the kitchen pancakes, eggs and toast along with your coffee just how you like it.”

Kara licked her lips as she sat up both chuckling as the blonde’s stomach growled.

“Why didn't you say so sooner?! I'll be out in a jiffy!”

Lena stifled a laugh as she got to her feet.

“Did you just say a jiffy?”

The blonde blushed a little but her smile didn't falter as she quickly got up heading for the bathroom.

“Yes I did.”

Lena finally let herself laugh as Kara shut the door before she returned to the kitchen to finish her coffee. She was halfway through the CatCo magazine Kara had brought home when the blonde all but skipped into the room wearing a navy dress that had daisies on it and a pot of ballet flats, her hair was left down all but her bangs which were pulled back either side of her head and tied together at the back, her glasses were now perched on her nose and her lips painted a soft baby pink completing the look. Lena smiled then shook her head as the blonde sat at the breakfast bar and started scarfing her food, most people that didn't know the blonde would tell her to slow down or ask if she was raised by wolves but like anyone else that knew her wife Lena just let her eat until the plate was cleared.

Full and content Kara put her dishes in the sink then kissed Lena on the cheek before grabbing her bag and opening the door. She turned back and squeaked a little when she found Lena had snuck up in her somehow, the sound making Lena smile before she placed a swift kiss to the blonde’s lips.

“I'll see you tonight, try to have a good day.”

Kara smiled returning the kiss and lingering for a moment before breaking it and leaving softly closing the door behind her leaving Lena to smile and shake her head hearing the familiar whooshing sound as Kara took to the air. After doing the dishes and remaking the bed Lena quietly made her way to one of the apartments other bedrooms and opened the door silently stepping inside. Her red lips turned up in a soft smile as she walked to the side of the crib set up against one of the soft periwinkle walls, her green eyes looked down into the small cot and she couldn't keep her hand from reaching in and gently stroking the tiny pink cheek with the backs of her fingers not surprised when the tiny baby with a soft fuzz of blonde hair didn't even stir making her give a contented sigh her smile locked in place.


	2. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena invite the Danvers family over for dinner, no one expected Alex’s behavior at all not even Maggie.
> 
> Or
> 
> Alex turns into a total softy for her little niece (no twins this time sorry!) plus surprises!!

The idea to have the Danvers family over had originally been Kara’s, Lena was hesitant about it not because she didn't like her wife’s family but because certain members of Kara’s family didn't like her very much namely Alex, but not wanting to upset her wife Lena agreed. The whole week leading up to the dinner seemed to blow right by for the CEO and Kara couldn't be more excited, they'd decided on making one of the recipes Eliza had given them that both Alex and Kara loved which was a chicken alfredo bake with garlic parmesan potatoes and asparagus, Kara had tried to help cook but ended up getting shooed out of the kitchen after she bent the knife she was using because she wasn't paying attention and ran into her finger.

Lena had the table set for Kara, herself, Eliza, Alex, and Maggie then between Kara and her own chair was Lailah’s high chair. Looking up from cutting potatoes Lena couldn't help but smile at seeing Kara laying on her back in the middle of the living room holding the thirteen month old above her making small noises earning squeals and laughs from the blonde babe. When the dinner preparation was finished Lena joined her wife and daughter in the living room sitting on the sofa watching. Lailah took notice of her other mom and giggled stretching her arms to reach for the raven haired woman earning a soft smile as Kara sat up and brought the girl over to Lena taking the opportunity to kiss her head.

The rest of the afternoon is spent cuddling on the couch watching Looney Tunes until Lailah falls asleep for her nap then Kara puts on Merlin making Lena roll her eyes but smile settling in, and taking a short nap of her own, with her head resting on Kara’s lap and Lailah asleep on her chest. Around sunset Lena had changed out of Kara’s t-shirt and her shorts and into a casual yet elegant maroon dress that reached her knees and had an open back with quarter sleeves it was close fit but not curve hugging like most of her dresses, a pair of black satin kitten heels, and her hair left down and given a slight wave at the end thanks to Kara’s help and a curling iron.

Speaking of the blonde Lena looked into the kitchen and seen her taking the wine from the fridge along with a sippy cup of water, letting herself smile and relax a little the raven haired woman returned to setting wine and water glasses at each place on the table chuckling when Lailah toddled over gripping the leg of her high chair so she could bounce up and down making a few of her little sounds. Once the last glass was set Lena bent down and lifted the girl into her arms kissing her forehead earning giggles as tiny fingers gripped her hair but didn't pull, thankfully, making Lena gently pull her hair back behind her shoulders and out of reach, which Lailah didn't seem to mind since it gave her access to the cord of teething necklace Lena was wearing; the necklace had been a gift from Alex who had given both Kara and Lena one, Kara’s looked like a circle of amber on a black cord and Lena’s looked like a jade circle on a tan cord, to wear rather than carry teething rings around and they were quite handy when Lailah was teething.

Not long after there was a series of three knocks on the apartment door making Kara smile and set the wine bottle, which she was filling the wine glasses from, on the table and practically run to the door making Lena shake her head from where she was making last touches to dinner while Lailah stood up in her play pen watching Kara. Kara opened the door to reveal Eliza wearing a simple black dress and cream cardigan holding a covered cake earning a brighter smile from Kara and she hugged her adoptive mother.

“I'm so glad you guys could make it!”

Lena smiled as Kara released Eliza and let her enter the apartment, greeting the raven haired woman with a warm smile and quick hug before offering to help with getting food on the table. Seeing the two women were getting along fine Kara turned her attention to Alex and Maggie chuckling when her adoptive sister gave her a half hug, if only to retain her ‘cool, superior, bad ass’ facadé before entering the apartment leaving Maggie to thank Kara for extending the invitation to her making the blonde laugh.

“Of course, I mean you're practically family anyway so it only makes sense to have you come too! We are happy you came along, someone needs to keep Alex on line.”

Kara and Maggie laughed when Alex spun to face the blonde.

“Hey I heard that.”

Maggie rolled her eyes ready to say that was the point of saying it but the words slipped from her tongue when Alex heard Lailah making desperate high pitched sounds trying to get out of the play pen. The brunette smiled to herself and quickly scooped the girl up holding her close and kissing her cheeks earning squealed laughs and grabby hands when she held the child above her head. All eyes in the apartment were on the DEO agent making her blush a little and grumble as she took Lailah and slung into the living room earning a chuckle from Maggie who followed after her waving a ‘hi’ to Lena as she passed.

Dinner was a nice affair with easy conversations, some light teasing of Alex for how her macho act had fallen through now that she was holding and feeding applesauce to Lailah despite wearing a good amount of it on her arm, and questions about work for Lena. Once the dinner dishes were clear and dessert was nearly finished Alex decided to voice something she'd observed from the moment she walked in the door.

“Lena I've noticed you haven't touched your wine.”

The raven haired woman glanced at the brunette now cradling a sleeping Lailah in her arms then at Kara, Alex couldn't be sure but she thought she saw a look of unsureness cross the CEO’s face before Kara smiled encouragingly taking her wife’s hand nodding a little. Lena cracked a small smile looking at the other women around the table drawing courage from the feel of Kara’s hand holding her’s.

“How very observant but what should I expect from a DEO agent, well there's a reason I haven't touched it and won't for awhile,”

She paused smiling at Kara giving the blonde the que to share their news. 

“We’re gonna have another baby!”

The announcement hung in the air for a moment before Eliza offered her congratulations patting Lena’s other hand, Maggie laughed crossing her arms looking at Kara.

“Geez little Danvers it's only been a year can't you keep it in your pants?”

Kara looked very confused and opened her mouth to say that wasn't how it worked but Lena squeezed her hand then shook her head making the blonde realize it was a joke before laughing making Maggie roll her eyes but chuckle along. Lena glanced at Alex and found the other woman biting her lip waiting for Maggie to stop poking fun at Kara, the raven haired woman looked at Maggie and softly cleared her throat catching the detective’s eye before they shifted to Alex as Lena gestured to the brunette with her head. 

Realization seemed to sweep over Maggie at once making her ice a gasped ‘oh!’ like she'd forgotten something before she stood up clearing her throat despite everyone having quieted down when she stood.

“Okay okay so you two aren't the only ones with happy news, Alex and I have some too.”

Alex rolled her eyes as the other woman paused for effect like she was reading a tragic play.

“Alex and I are finally engaged! Come on Lexi show then the ring.”

Alex blushed from her cheeks to her ears at the use of her private nickname but shifted her hold on Lailah to show her left hand where her ring finger now dawned a simple gold band with a small diamond on it. The congratulations continued now aimed at Alex and Maggie even Lena smiled and offered her congratulations though Alex thought she'd feel challenged for her news being over shadowed, if there was any anger in Lena about it she didn't show it at all as she smiled listening to Maggie talk about things they already had figured out with Eliza. Suddenly the oldest Danvers felt a presence beside her making her look over then up at Kara who was beside her one hand on her shoulder.

“I know that look Alex, what's wrong?”

The brunette shook her head gently brushing her fingers of Lailah’s soft hair.

“Nothing.”

Kara raised a brow before something linked up in her mind making her give a soft smile.

“She's not jealous or angry or upset.”

Alex blinked up at her younger sister.

“How did you?”

Kara rolled her eyes.

“I don't need my powers to know you're worried Lena is secretly upset that you and Maggie upstaged her news but I promise you she isn't, see how she's messing with her own wedding ring? Means she's remembering our wedding and the happy memories that came with it, she's really happy for you guys Alex. Besides if she was upset you'd know it, hormones are evil things in pregnant women.”

That drew a smile to Alex’s lips making Kara smile in return as she relaxed. After a while more of talking Eliza, Alex and Maggie said their goodbyes and final congratulations to Kara and Lena, who returned them to Alex and Maggie, before leaving. Once Lailah was in her crib and their nightly routines were finished Kara and Lena laid in their bed Lena on her back gently stroking Kara’s hair as the blonde gently rested her head on her wife’s teeny tiny baby bump with her eyes closed listening.

“Can you hear anything?”

The question was joking because Lena was fairly sure Kara could hear the tiny heartbeat inside her better than any ultrasound machine could even though she was just under two months along. Kara smiled a little softer letting her fingertips gently brush over the bump as she kissed it.

“Yes a beautiful little heartbeat, strong and perfect.”

Lena smiled beckoning her wife up to her before softly kissing her resting her hand over Kara’s on the bump letting the moment surround them as long as possible.


	3. Paper Airplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets bored at work and with Supergirl off saving the city she has no Kara to keep her company so the CEO decides to make her own entertainment, even if it is a bit childish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys and gals! So if any of you guys have ever seen the Disney short ‘Paperman’ it's kinda sorta the inspiration for this one shot, if you haven't seen it I highly recommend goof and watching it you can find it in the Disney short films collection on netflix. Now enough of my rambling I'll let you all go ahead and enjoy the supercorp fluffy fluff!

Lena huffed her annoyance as she pressed the button to turn off the speaker on her office phone with a bit more force than necessary before allowing her professional posture to relax and let her body slouch a little in her chair while one hand pulled her hair from its tight ponytail. It had been a long day, an extremely long one, and it wasn't even lunch yet. Grabbing her cell phone from the drawer of her desk she checked it for messages from her favorite reporter only to sigh seeing one simple message.

[Kara]: Sorry I'm going to be late for our lunch date, emergency.

The message was adorned with one crying emoji, a broken heart, and a blue heart. Lena smiled despite the meaning of the message, her girl always over did it with emojis but it just added to the list of things Lena loved about her. Setting her phone back on the desk the raven haired woman got up from her seat and went to the balcony of her office looking out at the city. She could hear sirens, lots of them, and as she watched she could swear she saw Kara streak through the sky around the area across the city. At least she knew there really was an emergency and Kara hadn't just gotten cold feet, something besides nerves the blonde seemed to be struggling with lately despite their almost two year relationship.

Looking over her shoulder as the door to her office opened Lena contemplated the chances of jumping off the balcony and Kara flying in to save her from the twenty story fall but figured it was safer just to go back to her desk and start the mountain of paperwork Jess just set down for her. Looking back where she'd seen Supergirl at work for a little bit before going back to her desk and started filling out the forms. After an hour she dropped her pen and flexed her fingers leaning back in her chair. Beside the barely decreased mountain of paper her phone buzzed making her sigh hopefully that Kara was ok her way to save her. Picking it up with the hand not ready to fall off and opened the message.

[Kara]: might have to reschedule, more emergency work. Sorry.

Lena felt her heart sink to her empty stomach as she tossed the device down a little harder than was needed, her green eyes watching as it slid almost to the edge of her desk then toppled over. Lena wasn't concerned about the phone it was in a lifeproof case that had actually survived Kara’s rage at getting stuck on Candy Crush. Slouching in her chair again Lena looked at the stack of papers before a small smile appeared on her lips as an idea hit her. The night before, one of her and Kara’s movie nights, the blonde had chosen a collection of Disney short cartoons among them there was a cute story about a guy and a girl and a lot of paper airplanes.

Grabbing one of the papers the CEO worked quickly in folding it just right at calculated angles until she was holding a perfect paper plane. Smiling Lena turned her chair to face the balcony and gently tossed the plane watching it glide easily right to the wall of the balcony and land softly on the edge. With the next dozen planes all altered a bit some fell short of the wall, some easily soared right over the rail, but most of them hit the wall and fell to the growing pile on the ground. Lena was surprised when suddenly the current paper she grabbed after the last plane hit the wall was her last sheet.

Smiling to herself she took extra care into folding the paper, once it was folded Lena realized it was missing something to make it stand out. Thinking back on the movie the raven haired woman let herself smile before softly kissing the wing of the plane, lingering for a moment the pulling away unable to keep from chuckling at the lipstick mark left behind as she turned the chair to the balcony a last time. As she released the plane her office phone rang making her sigh and turn around to answer it without seeing where the plane went.

Kara knew she was late, horribly and unforgivingly late, but she hoped Lena wasn't too mad at her, she'd even picked up her girlfriend’s favorite lunch in hopes of winning her over. The blonde was flying so fast she wondered firstly how she was able to stop without crashing into a building and secondly how she'd even seen the little paper plane knocked off its smoothly gliding course. Kara looked around until her eyes found the little paper plane falling to the city below, without so much as a thought she flew down and caught it careful not to crush it. Hovering in the air and shifting the food bag the blonde examined the plane taking in the bright wine red lipstick mark before carefully unfolding it. Once it was open she took in the L-Corp blank report paper meant to be filled out then signed by Lena.

Kara couldn't help but smile as she neared the CEO’s office balcony and seen more paper planes that had landed in the alley below. As she softly landed on the balcony she found more planes making it hard not to laugh but she controlled it as she heard Lena talking to the speaker on her office phone messaging her forehead. Kara looked down at the paper plane in her hand before letting herself smile as she gently tossed it and watched it glide to the desk and turn just enough to land on the surface in front of Lena.

Lena’s words stumbled out of her mouth a little as the plane landed before the soft footfalls behind her made her swivel around catching herself last second before she could blurt out Kara’s name. She quickly ended the call ignoring the fact the client didn't seem happy before she smiled at the blonde a bit surprised.

“Kara what are you doing here? I thought you had business to attend to.”

Kara shrugged walking over keeping the bag behind her back until she stood beside the desk then carefully set it down.

“Got done sooner than I planned, besides I wouldn't miss our lunch dates for anything.”

Lena rolled her eyes but smiled opening the bag, she wanted to melt at once at the the thai food inside just because she acted stiff and proper didn't mean her food tastes bad to be. Kara giggled seeing Lena’s smile before taking her normal seat on the edge of the desk after picking up her girlfriend’s phone from the floor.

“You're trying to get something from me.”

The blonde blinked surprised by the statement as she looked at Lena separating their lunches.

“What? Me? No, not at all.”

Lena raised a brow at the blonde, yet there it was the crinkle between her brows that always showed up when she lied.

“Kara, love, you're a terrible liar.”

Kara bit her lip hesitating a moment before sighing.

“I thought you were mad at me for almost canceling on you, you didn't respond to my texts saying I was on my way and that I was grabbing lunch.”

Now Lena looked confused setting the takeout box on the desk crossing her arms.

“I didn't get any texts, or at least I didn't hear my phone.”

Seeing the blonde wasn't assured Lena let herself give a soft smile reaching across the desk to take her girlfriend’s hand waiting until her favorite cerulean eyes looked at her under dark lashes.

“Kara I could never be mad at you for saving the city, it's your job and people look up to you for it. I love you and that means I love all of you even when you have to cancel plans to go stop some alien invasion.”

They both have small chuckles before Kara hopped off the desk, cheating a bit to make her landing soft, and walked around to Lena’s side playing with her glasses like she always did when nervous.

“Well not all of the business was saving the city, just the first one actually, I had something else I had to do.”

Lena raised a brow as her eyes watched Kara bite her lip and mess with her glasses before finally taking them off and setting them on the desk and taking Lena’s hands on her own.

“Kara what are you-?”

The blonde shook her head as she lowered herself down onto one knee.

“No please don't, I'll lose my nerve.”

Lena could feel her stomach twist and her throat go dry, she was also girly sure her plans started sweating a little in the blonde’s hands but she stayed silent waiting for Kara to speak.

“Lena the first time I met you was the day I learned what it was like to fall head over heels for a complete familiar stranger, to feel like I'd known you for my whole life and never met you at the same time and it scared me but made me smile until my cheeks hurt when I was around you. It's still hard to put it into words, the fluttery feeling in my stomach, the way my heart skips a beat, how sometimes I can't talk properly to save my life when I'm around you but I want to spend the rest of my life trying. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Lena Luthor so will you please do me the amazing honor of marrying me?”

Lena could feel tears in her eyes as Kara released one of her hands to reach into her pocket and take out a little gold ring with two small diamonds flanking a heart cut diamond. The tears pricking her eyes finally rolled down her cheeks as her now freed hand flew to her mouth and words failed her. Kara saw the tears and felt her heart sink a little as she took Lena’s reaction the wrong way. Was it too soon? Did she wait too long? Did she say something wrong? Did she not say something?

“L-Lena I'm so sorry! I-I thought...I just wanted to-oh Rao I'm so sorry Lena! I'm sor-”

The blonde's panicked rambling was cut off by the raven haired woman gently cupping her cheek revealing that under her hand her lips were in a wide smile.

“Kara don't apologize there's no reason for it.”

The blonde looked confused tears in her own eyes now.

“But you're crying and...and you I thought I said something wrong or I'm trying to rush you.”

Lena gave a breathy chuckle leaning down and placing her forehead to Kara’s.

“No love, I'm not crying because I feel rushed you you said the wrong things because you said all the right things that melted my heart. Kara of course I want to marry you! I-I was worrying you were having second thoughts on our relationship.”

Kara’s heart suddenly jumped to her throat, Lena thought she was going to break up with her and leave her? The blonde was shaking her head before Lena even finished talking.

“Rao no, no no no Lena I love you way too much to break your heart like that. I've been taking rain checks on our dates to make special plans! This isn't how I was going to ask but I decided to do it before I lost my nerve, because that's what you do Lena you make me, the girl of steel, like jelly and turn my heart to butterflies.”

Lena smiled wiping her own tears away before softly kissing Kara’s cheeks free of them before meeting her blue eyes.

“Kara, love darling, you can stop sweet talking now I already said yes.”

The blonde took a second to register the words but once she did her brightest smile appeared on her face as she kissed Lena, carefully slipped the ring onto her ring finger, then promptly vanished from Lena’s office with a gust of wind. Lena laughed as her hair blew around her face as she stood and walked to the balcony eyes drawn up to the sky. Kara was soaring around the sky and Lena could hear the blonde’s excited exclaims of joy as she flipped and rolled and just put on a full aerial show.

It wasn't long before the news broke out over the city, in the form of a CatCo cover exclusive from a certain blonde reporter, that Lena Luthor was now engaged to Kara Danvers and the reactions were extremely varied, though Lena was impressed by Maggie’s ability to talk Alex down into at least accepting the engagement, but none of them mattered to the CEO because Kara was happy and she was happy.


	4. Back to Yesterday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe messing with the Kryptonite and chemicals had been a bad idea in the first place but Alex didn't imagine the result would be so….oddly cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT!! ADORABLE SUPERCORP FLUFF AND BABY KARA! Enjoy!!!

Alex had spent most of the night before and the morning in the DEO labs but she was convinced she was on the verge of a breakthrough in helping rid Kara of her kryptonite weakness, if only temporarily, that all that was left to do was test it out on a blood sample. Moving to the microscope setup and ready the brunette carefully added a drop of the chemicals she’d mixed with a bit of the glowing green rock into a spot of Kara’s blood then watched through the microscope to see if the cells changed. A couple minutes later there was no change at all making the agent’s heart pause for a second before she all but jumped from her seat with a loud and proud ‘YES!!!’ at the top of her lungs.

Grabbing the vile of her mixture Alex left the lab in search of her sister unaware to what was happening under the microscope as the time hit five minutes. As soon as Alex found her little sister in the training room sparing with Maggie, the kryptonite taking away her superpower advantage/threat, she quickly shut down the room and pulled the door open making the pair look up worried.

“Ally? What's wrong?”

Alex ignored the faint blush in her cheeks at the nickname and locked her brown eyes onto Kara’s cerulean pools.

“I got it! I figured out how to make you immune to kryptonite!”

Two pairs of eyes nearly bulged from their sockets before Alex suddenly found herself wrapped in a tight hug from Kara making her swallow a little hard patting the blonde on the back.

“K-Kara too hard.”

With a small ‘ops’ Kara let her go but held her shoulders beaming a huge smile.

“Have I told you that you're the most amazing sister in the galaxy?”

Alex smirked pretending to think.

“Hmm not recently but you're right I'm awesome.”

Kara laughed and Maggie rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room being sure to pat her girlfriend on the ass as she passed earning a small squeak and a blush.

“Yeah you did good Danvers but let's see you put your work where your mouth is.”

Alex rolled her eyes but went to the first aid kit on the wall and took out one of the syringes with a small shard of kryptonite in it from the tin box, it was an emergency thing the DEO kept around for Kara, filled it half full with the chemicals then looked at Kara.

“It's going to hurt for a few seconds okay?”

Kara bit her lip but nodded pulling the shoulder of her supersuit down to expose her skin then turning away as Alex stuck the needle in then pushed down the plunger before removing it watching as the little pin sized wound healed at once. Alex kept a close eye on Kara’s reaction to see if there were any signs of pain or rejection of the chemicals but her sister looked fine and ready to ask if it worked.

“Did it work?”

Alex chuckled as Maggie asked the question first. Gesturing to the training room the brunette shrugged.

“Let's find out. Fingers crossed.”

Kara crossed her fingers earning a double eye roll as she let herself be shut in the training room as Alex turned on the kryptonite levels slowly easing them up watching for Kara’s reaction so she could shut it down if needed. Kara looked around then at herself as the kryptonite was turned to full power, she didn't feel it she still felt like she could crush a tank with one hand. Testing her feeling the blonde tried to hover over the ground and her lips broke into a huge smile as she found she could still fly! She zoomed around the space so fast it was a wonder a mini tornado hadn't formed before testing all her other powers to see they still worked flawlessly.

“ALEX YOU DID IT!”

Alex wanted to jump up and down with joy but settled for the kiss Maggie gave her as Kara came out of the room and turned off the kryptonite then hugged the couple. Once Kara let them go Maggie playfully punched Alex on the shoulder.

“Way to go Danvers you just made your sister truly unstoppable.”

Alex rolled her eyes but chuckled watching as Kara danced around the other part of the training center.

“There'll be no living with her now.”

Maggie rolled her eyes taking her girlfriend's hand in her own.

“There'll be no living with you bragging about this.”

Alex gave a full laugh at that then shrugged.

“You're probably right, come on let's go tell J’onn and the others.”

Maggie nodded and let Alex lead her out of the center leaving Kara to whatever she was now doing on her phone. Kara was in the middle of telling Lena the good news, just because Alex didn't exactly like her girlfriend of nearly six months didn't mean she didn't get to know the big news since she already knew Kara was Supergirl, when suddenly she felt very dizzy making her drop her phone to hold her head. The blonde squeezed her eyes shut hoping the spell would pass and when she opened her eyes it seemed to have, shaking it off as a sign she'd overdone it showing off the Kryptonian reached for her phone but never retrieved it as she blacked out falling to the floor beside it.

Nearly a half hour had passed between when Alex and Maggie had told J’onn about the break through and when the older Danvers expected her sister to come out and show off, to say it'd set off a massive bomb of worry that infected everyone was an understatement. Alex was leading the group to the training room, panic that she'd messed up and really hurt Kara pushing her fast than the rest as she ran. Throwing the door open Alex felt her stomach drop to her feet when all she could see was Kara’s supersuit laying in a pile on the floor.

The brunette was on the verge of a full blown breakdown as she shakily walked over to the pile of fabric when she noticed something, a tendril of blonde poking out from under the cape. Heart in her throat Alex carefully moved the crimson cape then let it drop to the floor along with her jaw at what she was met with. The rest of the group finally reached the room but only Maggie had the heart to step into the room seeing Alex on her knees by the supersuit. The detective made her way to her girlfriend putting her hand on her shoulder some crappy assurances on her tongue but they died away as soon as she seen that sitting a top the pile of Kara’s suit was a little blonde baby no older than maybe one looking up at her and Alex with big blue eyes.

“Oh my god...is that Kara?”

Alex didn't answer still shocked but at the mention of her name the baby looked squarely at Maggie then gave a dimpled smile that melted the woman’s heart. Alex finally seemed to pull herself from her internal melt down when Kara placed her chubby little hands on her lap and made herself stand up on wobbly legs. Seeing her start to fall Alex quickly put her hands behind her now literal baby sister to catch her but let out a small sigh when Kara seemed to float on her own rather than fall.

“Okay so this did not go as planned. I don't understand what happened, this didn't happen in the test run.”

The statement was aimed at anyone listening as the brunette grabbed the cape from the floor and wrapped it around Kara before picking her up and turning around. Reactions were varied, Maggie was slightly smiling, J’onn was shaking his head pinching the bridge of his nose, Winn looked both scared and overloaded by the cute factor of Kara’s baby self, and James's expression was unreadable but his eyes reflected worry.

The talk about what to do now was long, mostly because it kept getting interrupted by Kara suddenly floating from Alex’s lap or hiccuping and either freeze breathing something or burning something with her heat vision or just being bored and whining. They were just getting to the topic of weather or not this could be permanent when a worried voice reached them.

“Kara? Alex?”

Alex turned to look where the sound came from with everyone else and quickly moved to hide Kara, who was sitting in Maggie’s lap, as Lena rounded the corner from the stairs looking concerned but also slightly relieved to see Alex.

“Where's Kara? Is she okay?”

Alex fought with herself about telling the raven haired woman the truth or not but stubbornness won out.

“She's fine,”

That part at least wasn't a lie Kara was more or less fine just stuck in a toddler body.

“Off on a job in the city.”

That was a lie and Lena looked ready to call her out on it when her eyes went comically wide and the color drained from her face with two little syllables she knew her bluff was called.

“Ena! Ena!”

Sighing in defeat and stepping away Alex let the CEO’s green eyes land on the baby girl standing on Maggie’s lap, one pudgy hand clasped around the shoulder of the detective’s jacket to hold herself while the other hand was reached out for Lena. Lena couldn't move or think, her brain was struggling to process the blonde babe looking at her with big cerulean eyes she knew her little voice straining on the verge of a tantrum. Clearly Maggie heard it too because she quickly stood up holding Kara on her hip and brought her over to the CEO. Lena fumbled for a moment as Kara was handed to her but as soon as the blonde was in her arms and nuzzling her neck her body relaxed and her mind calmed as she looked at Alex.

“If this is Kara what on earth happened to her?”

Alex scuffed her boot on the floor chewing her lip.

“Long story.”

Lena felt Kara gently curl her fingers around a lock of her hair, not pulling just holding it thankfully, as she began to drift to sleep.

“Looks like we've got time.”

Giving a sigh Alex led Lena over to the meeting circle and started again with what happened. By the time everything was explained Lena was holding a sleeping Kara in her arms unconsciously gently rocking her as she mentally analyzed what Alex had told her, secretly revealing in the fact Winn was fidgeting and avoiding her green eyes as she picked him to be her ‘there but not there’ stare at object as she thought.

“If I can look at the formula you created agent Danvers I may be able to see what caused this.”

Alex was about to say no but she was beat to the reply honor by J’onn.

“It may be beneficial for someone else to examine your work Alex, people don't always see their own mistakes.”

Alex huffed but didn't object. Lena covered her urge to smirk by smiling down at Kara as the young blonde’s eyes fluttered then opened. Kara’s eyes registered first the ceiling then Lena making her smile making grabby hands at the raven haired CEO earning a smile as she was lifted to sit on the table, thankfully one of the other agents accidentally brought a diaper bag to work and had loaned a diaper to the toddler but her crimson cape was her other main cover. Once Kara was eye level with Lena she placed her hands on the woman’s cheeks still smiling.

Lena looked at Alex with a raised brow.

“Exactly how much of anything does she remember?”

Alex rubbed the back of her neck watching as Kara pouted at the loss of Lena’s attention.

“Well she seems to still have knowledge of Maggie, myself and you not entirely sure about anything else but she does have her powers.”

Lena followed where the brunette pointed to the burnt spot on the ceiling and a puddle on the floor where one unlucky agent had his foot frozen to the floor for a good few minutes. The raven haired woman nodded slightly surprised before her attention was drawn back to Kara as the girl patted her cheek with as much gentleness as a butterfly wing against her skin.

“I'm sorry was I not paying attention to you sweetie?”

Kara took a breath in to respond in some way but Lena didn't give her the chance before kissing her cheeks earning squeals of laughs. With Kara finally content once again perched on Lena’s hip Alex led them to the lab and showed the whiteboard with her equations and whatnot on it. It took Lena a moment just to decipher Alex’s handwriting before she could actually read it. After a few minutes Kara grew bored and began to wiggle around making Lena blink and look at her.

“What's the matter love? Ants in your diaper?”

Kara looked up at her with a surprisingly annoyed look before pointing to the floor.

“Own Ena!”

Lena had to smother a chuckle at the adorable demand and shook her head.

“Nope you're not going anywhere until I hear a please.”

Alex watched on in amazement of how Lena handled her baby sister, as if she'd handled children before. Kara crossed her tiny arms pouting hoping to apply enough cute factor to get what she wanted. Seeing she wasn't getting a please yet Lena just held her securely on her hip before using her free hand to grab a red marker and open the cap.

“This is off just a fraction, that level of kryptonite would react to the blood and cause a negative reaction apart from the pain she'd have felt upon injection but I doubt that alone is enough to have caused this.”

Alex examined her work with what Lena said and found she was right, sadly, making her rub the back of her neck.

“Okay so this would have been the base for the chain reaction of negatives that caused her to regress.”

Lena nodded looking at Kara as the blonde tugged her sleeve.

“Peas ‘own.”

Lena smiled finally having broke the toddler into saying please and so with a smile she set Kara on her feet watching as she caught sight of Maggie, who Alex didn't even see slip out, entering the room with four shopping bags in her hands. Deciding to take a break Alex raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“Do a little shopping Mags?”

Maggie looked up and smiled sheepishly before setting the bags down and scooping Kara up earning laughs and weak struggles.

“Maybe a little but come on she can't run around here in all her super absorbent glory! Kara look what I got you.”

The blonde watched as Maggie reached into a bag and pulled out an outfit set which was a powder blue t-shirt with the House of El crest on the chest in pastel pink, a skirt that was a slightly darker pink and little blue leggings that had pink polka dots on them. Kara looked over the outfit then pushed it away making Alex snort to try not and laugh while Lena chuckled behind her hand while Maggie blinked surprised.

“Well okay then thought you'd like that one. Okay option two then.”

She set the first outfit aside and pulled out another that was a marine blue dress with sunny yellow stitchwork and a pair of sunny yellow leggings. Kara seemed to appraise the outfit before shaking her head this time giggling with Alex and Lena.

“Maggie you're bad at picking kids clothes.”

The detective gave a playful leer at her girlfriend sticking out her tongue as she set the outfit aside with the first.

“I'll show you, she's gonna love this one!”

As she spoke she pulled out a cute little coral pink and white marbled dress that had a coral pink diaper cover, a white hair band with a coral pink flower, and a little white cardigan. Kara looked at the outfit and her eyes widened as she smiled clapping happily. Maggie smirked at her girlfriend in an ‘I told you so’ way before focusing on dressing the toddler. With Kara distracted Alex looked at Lena crossing her arms over her chest.

“You're surprisingly good with children, I can't imagine you've had much practice with it though.”

Lena rested her palms on the table behind her leaning on them as she watched Kara keep pulling the head band from her hair laughing as Maggie did playfully trying to get her to wear it without meaning it.

“I haven't had any experience with children but a woman gets curious at some point and looks into the subject. I just read into behaviors and habits of young children of course it's easy to merely apply the tactics experienced mothers have left on the internet, soothing voice, no shouting, gently easy movements, small sentences and encouragement.”

Alex took a second to take that in but nodded with her ‘okay then but I don't fully trust that’ look locked in place. Kara had begun helping Maggie look through bags pulling things out without looking until she got her little hands around a package of two pacifiers. She held them in her hands looking them over before smiling excited and waving them at Maggie. The detective took the hint and put down the sippy cup she was opening to open the pacifiers offering them to Kara to choose one. After looking between them the little blonde picked the one on the left and popped it into her own mouth before making her way to Alex.

Bending down the older sister picked her up unable to not smile seeing the pacifier was purple and stars on it.

“At least you being happy go lucky hasn't changed Kara.”

Kara just smiled before it vanished as her stomach growled loudly earning chuckles from the three women.

“Guess her appetite hasn't changed either. I've got some toddler snacks in here somewhere.”

After a minute of searching Maggie produced some cheese crackers, banana and apple flavored puffs, yogurt bites, and cups of fruit. Alex smiled taking one of the crackers offering it to Kara watching as the pacifier was spit out at once and the whole cracker shoved into her mouth. Lena couldn't help her smile as she watched the pack of crackers steadily vanish but her smile turned into a slight smirk as Alex took the sippy cup filled with juice from Maggie offering it to Kara.

“Keep in mind Agent Danvers before you let her eat everything those chubby hands get on, what goes in eventually comes out and we haven't rooted the exact way to change her back yet.”

Lena and Maggie watched as Alex hesitated in handing Kara a few of the yogurt snacks. Thankfully Maggie came to her rescue crossing her arms as she leaned on the table beside Lena.

“I got diapers and all that too just in case.”

Lena had to admit she was impressed as she looked over the other woman.

“I take it this isn't your first time handling a child so young?”

Maggie snorted shaking her head.

“God no, my family I huge I practically raised some of my youngest siblings and cousins so this is a breeze.”

Lena merely nodded as her eyes turned back to Kara as the blonde got Alex to set her down. Once on her feet, pacifier returned to her mouth, Kara made her way over to the few stuffed animals Maggie bought and occupied herself with them. Alex let her eyes drift to the equation, seeing her girlfriend’s mind going back to work mode so she sat herself on the floor beside Kara.

“You two go back to working this out, I'll keep an eye on little Danvers.”

Alex looked unsure but as Lena grabbed the red marker and started circling the chain of wrong reactions she seen she had no choice. After around two hours the pair were at a dead end, according to Alex’s work the reactions should have canceled themselves out and not caused the regression at all. Lena sighed setting the marker down to massage her temples.

“Okay so that's not it at all, what about the trial run maybe it can tell us something.”

Alex pointed to the microscope beside the CEO with her purple marker not taking her eyes off the board. Lena moved to sit in the chair and scooted up to look in the eye piece. What greater her made her want the both sigh in relief and smack her forehead on the stainless steel table.

“Alex look at this.”

The brunette put her marker down, ignoring the fact she'd been chewing on the cap in frustration, and joined Lena at the scope before looking at the sample of Kara’s blood as the CEO moved out of the way forehead in her palm. What Alex saw made her jaw drop, Kara’s cells seemed to have regressed unknown to the brunette but as she watched the cells were slowly but steadily returning to normal. Moving away from the scope Alex let out a big sigh looking up at the ceiling muttering ‘thank you’ over and over again before turning around clapping her hands together making Kara jump and drop the ball she and Maggie had been playing with.

“Good news Kara, you're not going to be little forever! Bad news we don't know how long it's going to take for your cells to get back to normal, hours, days maybe even weeks!”

The little blonde just watched her sister before blinking and cocking her head to the side making Maggie snort a laugh.

“I don't think she gets it babe.”

Alex sighed.

“Of course not, oh well I'd better go tell J’onn and the others then we can go get something to eat.”

Hearing mention of food Kara perked up her little tummy grumbling making the three women chuckle. Kara laughed along before getting to her feet and making her way to Lena reaching up with grabby hands.

“Hi sweetheart.”

Lena’s tone was soft as she lifted the girl into her arms and kissed her forehead silently thankful her girlfriend wouldn't be a toddler forever. After Alex explained that Kara wasn't going to be a baby forever just until her cells all returned to normal the group went out to eat. If Lena didn't know better she'd have thought Kara was purposefully clinging to Lena and kicking up a fuss whenever Maggie or Alex tried to take her away and the mix of sympathetic and adoring looks the raven haired woman got along with the comments about a single mother.

Finally after eating, a quick diaper change, which Lena needed some help from Maggie for to make sure it was right, and an outfit change since the coral dress was now orange with pasta sauce they headed back to the DEO deciding it was the best place to keep Kara until she turned back. This time Lena kept an eye on Kara in the training room smiling as the blonde toddler showed off floating around the room occasionally managing to fly from across the small room right into Lena’s waiting arms. Kara had just landed softly in the raven haired woman’s arms when she yawned widely rubbing her eyes having worn herself out.

Lena smiled cradling the little blonde as she walked around a bit watching as her favorite blue eyes fluttered closed. Lena was content to hold her babyized girlfriend but the long afternoon was starting to affect her and she decided to hunt for a place to rest. Five minutes later found the CEO in the infirmary rest area laid on one of the cots with Kara curled against her on another cot that had been pushed together. She watched the little blonde sleep for a few moments before her own eyelids became too heavy to keep open.

Awhile later, and searching nearly every room in the DEO, Alex opened the door to the infirmary room and didn't know wether to laugh, turn away or puke when she found Lena sound asleep with a bare naked and fully grown Kara curled up against her. Deciding that she would do none of their options she gave herself the brunette put up her hands in surrender and walked out of the room letting the door close behind her. The sound of the door closing startled Kara from her sleep, groaning she kept her eyes shut tight not wanting to wake up with Lena’s scent in her nose.

The blonde was about ready to drift back to sleep when she registered the odd taste of rubber in her mouth. Forcing her eyes open Kara put her hand to her mouth and took out the object between her lips. As soon as her mind registered the pacifier she sat bolt straight staring at the item in pure confusion before letting out a squeak finding herself completely naked. Hearing the squeak Lena’s eyes snapped open expecting to find the little blonde toddler in the midst of a bad dream but a blush covered her cheeks seeing Kara was no longer a baby and clearly the clothes she was in hadn't grown with her.

“L-Lena what happened to me?! Why am I naked and why did I have a pacifier?!”

Lena raised a brow as she sat up.

“You mean you don't remember what happened today?”

Kara’s brow crinkled in thought before shaking her head.

“No, I remember Alex coming in and telling me she'd found a way to make me unaffected by kryptonite and then I blacked out messaging you. Next thing I know I'm waking up here naked as the day I was born sucking on this!”

She holds out the pacifier clearly less concerned about being exposed to her girlfriend. Lena gave a small sigh and took Kara’s hand guiding her to sit so her back was to the CEO’s chest and kissed her head.

“It's okay love, breathe.”

She waited until Kara took a few deep breaths before continuing.

“After you blacked out Alex found you as a baby, she didn't know what happened to make it happen but it did, I showed up not long after worried because you never answered my call about a lunch date to celebrate and I find you sitting on Maggie’s lap making grabby hands for me like I was your favorite person in the room. We took turns taking care of you and trying to figure out what was wrong and when we found out the solution was time and your cells get back to normal. We took you out to dinner and you made quite the cute little spectacle of yourself if anyone tried to take you away from me, even Alex, then you ended up wearing half your dinner. When we got back you showed off for me in the training room before you wore yourself out and I brought you in here to sleep for awhile now here we are.”

Kara blinked taking in the information before blushing so her cheeks and ears were red.

“I-I was a baby?”

Lena nodded waiting to see how Kara would react. She was quiet for a moment before she laughed making Lena smile resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder.

“Was I at least cute? I wasn't a handful?”

Lena softly kissed her girlfriend's shoulder.

“You were the cutest toddler I've ever seen and the sweetest, you weren't really a handful until dinner when you spilt it all over yourself trying to scarf it down.”

Kara blushed but chuckled. After a little more cuddling the pair found a spare set of DEO training clothes that Kara could wear before they headed back to the lab. As they neared the doorway Kara paused gently grabbing Lena by the sleeve making her stop and look at the blonde pressing a finger to her lips. Lena was about to ask why when she heard Alex and Maggie talking.

“I don't know Mags maybe we should keep some of this stuff.”

Alex’s voice was soft and almost too hushed for Lena to hear but she could hear enough to hear Maggie chuckle.

“Why? You're not planning on turning you sister into a baby again are you Danvers?”

There was hesitation before the sound Alex setting something down and shifting probably to take Maggie’s hands.

“N-no but maybe, I mean, we'll need it.”

Lena and Kara shared a look both smiling as they listened. Maggie hadn't said anything for a long moment before Kara heard her heart rate jump and her breath hitch.

“Ally? Do you mean...it finally?”

Lena could imagine Alex nodding teary eyes before a pair of watery but happy chuckles sounded along with the sound of Alex giving a small yelp as the sound of one pair of feet leaving the floor for a moment then being set back down.

“Alright little Danvers, little Luthor stop hiding already!”

Lena and Kara shared a look surprised they'd been caught and sheepishly made their way into the room, sure enough Alex was trying to look stern but happy tears were shimmering in her eyes and a smile fighting to stay off her lips as she crossed her arms. Kara couldn't help herself, she rushed over to her sister and hugged her tight but not too tight finally making the brunette smile.

“I'm so happy for you guys! I'm gonna be an auntie! How long have you known?!”

Maggie nodded her agreement to the question as she let Lena out of a hug. Alex rolled her eyes but her smile was set.

“The other day, that doctor's appointment I had to cancel our lunch get together for was to see if the fertilization took and it did.”

Kara smiled even brighter truly happy for her sister before a thought popped into her head and she looked at Maggie smile suddenly gone.

“I hope you're planning on making an honest woman out of her Sawyer.”

Maggie rolled her eyes but smiled waving off the blonde's words.

“You're a day late and a dollar short little Danvers, I gave her the ring a week ago.”

Kara blinked surprised but pushed it off smiling again as she went to Maggie hugging her shoulders.

“Then welcome to the family Mags!”

Lena and Alex rolled their eyes but smiled at Kara’s antics before the brunette draped her arm over the CEO’s shoulders drawing her attention.

“Will I be saying that to you any time in the future Lena?”

The raven haired woman gave a small smirk shrugging her shoulders as she let herself put an arm around Alex's shoulders as well.

“We’ll have to wait and see on that one, but hopefully soon.”


	5. First Family Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firsts are always a big deal, first words, first steps the lists go on and on but to Kara nothing could be more special than this first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals! Soo I know it's august but come on what's a family fanfic without Christmas love? Also just a refresher in case you forgot or haven't read my story ‘Surprise!!’ Here is how the names Lena and Kara chose are said;
> 
> Lailah (Lie-La) and Kallen (Kal-N)
> 
> So with that out of the way I'll let you get to the unseasonal Christmas fluff! Enjoy!

Lights twinkled all around the apartment, a tree fully decorated stood proudly by the window, there were boxes wrapped in candy cane paper tucked lovingly under the tree, the smell of cookies filled the air, and a cozy warmth surrounded everyone that walked in. Lena couldn't help but smile at it all, three years ago she wouldn't have cared about Christmas just given Jess the next two days off and locked herself in her office but as with many changes that was before the ball of blonde sunshine that was Kara Danvers stumbled into her life. The blonde was currently on her knees on the floor in front of Lena who was on the couch, her forehead resting lightly against the raven haired woman’s very rounded stomach.

“I wish you were out here little one, then this Christmas would really be our first Family Christmas.”

Lena gave a small sigh but it turned into a chuckle as the little life inside her seemed to responded by kicking making a small shift in Lena’s red sweater. Kara smiled gently placing a kiss to the spot.

“See they even agree with me Lee.”

Lena rolled her eyes gently running her fingers through blonde locks.

“Well darling as much as I'm sure the baby agrees with you I think we'd all be better if they just stayed in there, you've been planning this party for a month and I don't want it spoiled besides Christmas birthdays are the worst on children they get overlooked by so many.”

Kara smiled again placing another kiss to the baby bump then Lena’s lips as she stood up.

“You act like you know from experience.”

Kara’s tone is teasing making Lena smile as she kissed back.

“I do, just because it's not actually on Christmas but eleven days before is just as bad. Did you remember to check the ham?”

The blonde stole another kiss before heading to the kitchen.

“I was just about too. Anything from Alex?”

Lena picked up her wife’s phone checking the messages.

“She said they'd be here in about ten minutes, they had to pick something up on the way.”

Kara smiled coming back into the room.

“Good, James and Winn should be here around the same time. How are you feeling?”

Lena sighed contentedly but tried to mask it as annoyed as Kara kissed her head.

“Perfectly fine love, but my feet are asleep.”

Kara smiled walking around the couch then taking Lena’s hands carefully helping her stand.

“There how's that?”

Lena smiles squeezing her wife’s hands.

“Much better thank you, even if you were the one that wanted me to stay on the couch.”

Kara blushed a bit but her smile stayed.

“Okay so I'm overprotective I just want you two to be okay.”

Lena chuckled before stealing a kiss distracting the blonde enough she could slip away and walk to the window. Kara pouted for a moment but it didn't last as a series of hurried knocks sounded on the door. Lena smiled caressing her stomach as Kara all but supersped to the door and opened it revealing Alex and Maggie both bundled up in heavy clothes, hats and gloves, snow was quickly melting from their coats and the parts of Maggie’s hair that were free from her hat.

“You guys made it!”

Maggie returned the blonde’s hug before stepping inside kicking off her boots and shedding her layers until she was left in a cream sweater and her jeans as she greeted Lena with a careful hug and a warm smile.

“Of course we made it, didn't think we’d let you down did you little Danvers?”

Kara opened her mouth to answer but Alex beat her too it as she shed her coat leaving her in a navy blue sweater.

“We didn't have much choice, someone was up almost all night wanting to see her favorite aunt.”

The blonde’s face lit up even more as she quickly scooped up the three year old clinging to Alex’s leg.

“Lyra! How's my little star girl?”

The girl squealed happily as Kara held her floating a couple feet off the ground while she carefully took the purple hat from her head to reveal auburn curls.

“Kara!”

The blonde smiled as the girl chanted her name and hugged her neck.

“Okay you can hug her all you want but can you do it on the floor please Kara?”

Kara looked down at her sister and smiled a little sheepishly as her feet touched the floor.

“Sorry I got excited.”

Alex gave her the ‘I know and it's fine’ look as she took Lyra and striped her of her coat revealing a cream colored knit dress with grey leggings under it. The auburn haired child looked around until she spotted Maggie and ran to her hugging her legs laughing.

“Momma up up!”

Maggie rolled her eyes half heartedly and picked the girl up kissing her cheeks till she got a bunch of giggles. Lena smiled watching the pair as Alex and Kara made their way to the kitchen.

“So little Luthor ready for the pregnancy to be over yet?”

Lena chuckles placing a hand on her belly.

“I was ready when my due date passed three days ago, but the little one will come when it's ready.”

Maggie’s brows furrowed a little.

“Isn't that bad if you passed your due date?”

Lena shook her head as she tucked a strand of Lyra’s hair behind her ear making the child smile brightly and grip onto her finger.

“Not entirely, Kara said some Kryptonian pregnancies lasted longer than human ones and with the baby being half Kryptonian it wouldn't surprise me if that was the case.”

Maggie didn't look convinced but she didn't get the chance to argue as Alex came over and took the child before handing Maggie a beer.

“It's fine Mags, it's only three days in sure it'll be any day now just because Lyra came early doesn't mean all babies do.”

Maggie rolled her eyes taking a drink from the bottle before sitting on the couch. Lena smiled at Alex.

“Is that her way of saying she's concerned or telling me she's ready to be the aunt this time?”

Alex smiled kissing Lyra’s head before letting the girl run to Kara where the blonde picked her up and floated off the ground again.

“Knowing my wife it's both, don't let it worry you too much if it goes much longer you'll get induced.”

Lena nodded glancing over at Kara who was floating around the apartment with Lyra acting like she was flying.

“I just hope Kara didn't jinx it saying she wished the little darling was here for this.”

Alex chuckled putting a hand on the raven haired woman’s shoulder.

“It'll be okay, I'm sure the kid can wait till tomorrow.”

Lena smiled feeling a kick near her ribs.

“I hope so.”

After a little longer James and Winn showed up completing the little gathering just in time for dinner. Lena sat across from Kara watching as the blonde played with her niece successfully getting the girl to eat the corn on her plate when Maggie and Alex couldn't. The raven haired woman couldn't help but smile before shifting a bit uncomfortably at a pressure in her pelvis. She must have made some kind of small sound because Kara’s attention was on her in a second, blue eyes filled with worry.

“Lee are you okay?”

The CEO nodded with a small smile.

“Yes dear, little one is just restless.”

Kara didn't seem convinced but after a minute turned her attention back to Maggie who was pulling her chain for her work getting Lyra to eat veggies. Lena let herself relax when the pressure seemed to leave her for the time being. After dinner, everyone stuffed and sitting in the living room, Lena felt the pressure again this time paired with a need for the restroom making her pat Kara’s legs over her lap.

“I have to powder my nose love.”

Kara moved her legs and helped her wife up. Lena only made it steps before warm liquid soaked her feet making her blush horribly until the pressure turned into sharp pain. Of course Kara was the first to react flying to Lena’s side taking her hand while her free hand went to her back.

“Lee I'm no doctor but I think the baby’s coming.”

Lena tried to give her wife a leer but failed as another contraction hit making her squeeze the blonde’s hand in what Kara could guess was almost he'd enough to break a human's fingers. Alex was next to react handing Lyra to Maggie before going to Lena’s other side.

“Kara you go get whatever bags you two packed, Winn get the doors, James give me a hand helping her down the stairs, Mags can you-”

“Get the car already on it babe.”

Alex gave a brief smile as Maggie hurriedly pulled on her coat and wrapped Lyra in a blanket before hurrying out of the apartment. Noticing Kara hadn't moved Alex’s smile fell and she put on her ‘Agent Danvers’ face.

“Kara the bags.”

The blonde looked unsure.

“But Alex I could fly her-”

“No! No flying I hate flying!”

Kara blinked at her wife surprised by her tone but seeing the fear and worry in her eyes mixed with pain she nodded slipping her hand away letting James take her place.

“Okay, I'll get the bags.”

Alex nodded once before working with James to help Lena out of the apartment. After a little work Alex and Kara were ok their way to the hospital, Kara flying while Alex took the car with Lena and Maggie in the back leaving James and Winn to play babysitter with Lyra at the apartment.

 

XxXxXx

Labor was a painful three and a half hours before Lena was even ready to push, from that point it was another two hours pushing before finally with a loud strong cry the pair’s baby entered the world. Though she was exhausted and sweaty Lena felt her heart melt when the wriggling boy was laid on her chest loosely wrapped in a receiving blanket a nurse gently cleaning the funk off his eyes and face. Tears filled her eyes as she held the boy close and his crying turned to whimpers as Kara was allowed to cut the cord, even if she was a little squeamish about it.

Once the boy was taken to be cleaned off and checked over giving Kara a chance to take Lena’s hand once again and kiss her wife’s head ignoring the sweat matted hair that clung there.

“You did amazing Lee, he's beautiful.”

Lena closed her eyes leaning into Kara’s touch a smile on her lips saying everything she was too tired to say. Once clean and checked Kara was handed her son wrapped in a soft blue blanket while the nurse excused herself to go fetch Alex and Maggie from the waiting area. When they were alone Kara perched herself on the bed beside her wife letting the raven haired woman take the boy into her arms.

“He's perfect.”

Lena gave a soft smile gently running her fingertip over the boy's cheek as he slept.

“That he is love, our little Kallen.”

Kara couldn't help but smile, they'd decided on names already one for each gender that way they had one ready when the baby was born since Kara had been admit about not knowing the gender, not that Lena argued as long as their child was healthy. The sound of the door opening drew Kara’s attention making her stand and smile as her sister entered the room with Maggie at her side. Kara quickly hugged and thanked them before letting them go see their new nephew while she called James and Winn to say everything was okay.

Lena smiled at the couple more than content to let Alex take the boy into her arms admiring the little fuzz of light brown hair.

“He's going to look just like Clark at this rate.”

Maggie's tone was soft and joking as she examined the boy in her wife’s arms. Lena chuckled softly.

“Don't give the poor boy a hero complex already Mags, even if his name is Kallen.”

Alex chuckled raising a brow.

“Kallen? You let Kara pick that name didn't you?”

Lena shook her head taking the boy back as he started to fuss a little.

“No actually I did, Kara picked the name if we had a girl which was Lailah. I guess we picked names that connected to each other in a way.”

Alex couldn't keep the smile off her face if she tried as Maggie leaned into her side with her arm around her waist and stage whispered as Kara came back into the room.

“Kinda make you miss our little rugrat huh Danvers?”

Alex nodded before giving Kara another hug kissing her forehead.

“Congratulations Kara, in so happy for you and Lena. We’ll let you guys have some alone time we should go get Lyra and head home.”

The blonde smiled returning the hug waving as the pair left the room softly shutting the door behind them. Kara once again perched herself on the edge of the bed making Lena look at her closely for the first time since she came back and smiled seeing her messed up curls.

“Do a little fly around the city did you Mrs. Luthor?”

Kara blushed a bit but shrugged.

“Not around the city just did a few happy flips and a little screaming above the clouds.”

Lena chuckled leaning up as much as she could, thankful when Kara leaned down, and placed a kiss to the blonde’s lips patting the bed beside her. Kara looked unsure for a moment before carefully laying beside her wife unable to not smile as Lena shifted to face her, wincing slightly, carefully laying Kallen between them. The blonde reached over with one hand gently tracing her wife’s cheek with her thumb watching as her favorite green eyes closed and her breathing evened out. Kara smiled looking at the two people that now mattered the most to her on earth letting her own eyes slowly close the image of her wife and son slowly fading behind her closed lids as she slipped off to sleep.


	6. The Sweater Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can't find her favorite sweater even after tearing the apartment apart, little does she know it's right under her nose sitting right on the couch curled up with a book.
> 
> Or
> 
> Lena is a total sweater thief and Kara isn't even mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I love the idea of a Supercorp baby so much I can't help but add a touch of family fluff to each story lol I'll try to make more without children (this was supposed to be one but I couldn't resist!)

Kara was throwing articles of clothing from the dresser so fast it was just a blur of color before growling and moving to the closet picking through each piece of clothing then grumbling when she couldn't find what she was after. Standing in the bedroom the blonde crossed her arms thinking carefully as her blue eyes looked around the mess she made. After a minute she snapped her fingers with an idea before cleaning up the mess in a flash before going to the living room and picking through the coat rack only to growl again.

“What are you looking for love?”

Kara disappeared to the bathroom to look through the clothes hamper.

“My pink sweater! You know the pretty coral one that soft and has the K sewn on the breast pocket?”

Lena let herself smile behind the sleeve of the sweater she was wearing before forcing it away and looking interested in her boom as the blonde returned now in full pout like a child that lost her favorite blanket.

“Did you check under the bed?”

The blonde brightened up a little and rushed off again to search under the queen sized bed, even going as far as to lift it up in one hand to thoroughly look but see nothing but a pair of socks she thought she'd lost last week and one of Lena’s hair ties.

“It's not there either! If I don't find it I'll have to change my outfit!”

Lena rolled her eyes at the childish whining but heard the blonde changing her outfit nonetheless. When she returned to the living room her white and coral skirt and cream tank top had been exchanged for a powder blue sweater dress and a pair of black flats with bows on them. The blonde adjusted the collar of the dress to be sure her super suit wasn't showing groaning at the feel of the scratchy dress. Lena scented her wife’s distress and gave a small smile.

“Why don't you wear that shirt I got you love?”

The blonde thought for a minute then smiled zipping back to the bedroom and returning a moment later wearing a white quarter sleeved shirt that bared a faded and old looking House of El crest on it, a pair of black jeans and red sneakers.

“You sure this looks okay?”

Lena peeked over the top of her book and nodded smiling.

“You're only going to the DEO Kara, I don't think they'd care if you showed up in pajamas.”

The blonde let herself smile and laugh before pulling her hair up into a bun then reaching for her glasses on the counter only to find empty air making her groan.

“Lee have you seen-”

“Over here on the side table darling.”

Kara smiled walking over and rounding the couch to retrieve her glasses only to stop cold seeing Lena curled up on the couch, book in one hand glasses in the other, wearing a pair of black leggings, a pale pink tank top and on top of it the sweater Kara had been looking for all morning.

“You had my sweater.”

The blonde tried to make her voice sound angry but it just comes out pouty because she can't be mad at her wife for wearing the sweater, not when she smiles at her in that way with baby pink lips, green eyes fluttering innocently, and her raven hair softly curling over one shoulder air drying from her shower. Kara sighs making Lena giggle as the blonde took her glasses and put them on before leaning over and brushing her nose against Lena’s.

“You little sweater thief.”

Lena let her book fall to her lap as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck placing their foreheads together earning a bright smile as she was lifted off the couch and held bridal style.

“I may be a sweater thief but I am not little.”

Now Kara chuckles at Lena’s obliviously playful pout as she peppers the raven haired woman’s face with kisses.

“Of course not babe, you're just travel sized.”

That one earned a jab to the ribs, not that it hurt, before Lena crossed her arms turning her nose up in the air refusing to look at the blonde.

“I refuse to sit here and be insulted like this Kara Danvers.”

Kara still smiled nuzzling her wife’s neck causing a small faulter in her stern look.

“Firstly you're not sitting, you're floating and second I'm not insulting I'm just calling you beautiful.”

Lena opened her eyes and looked down and gave a small squeak realizing they were closer to the ceiling of the apartment than the floor, her arms instinctively locking around her wife’s neck.

“This is not fair! You know how I feel about this Kara Luthor Zor-El!”

Kara laughed but lightly settled back on the floor kissing her wife’s head.

“I'm sorry babe but that was payback for making me tear the house apart looking for that sweater, it's my favorite one.”

Lena couldn't help but give a soft smile cupping the blonde’s cheek.

“Out of all the sweaters and jumpers and dresses and other clothes you have why is this one you're favorite?”

Kara leaned into her touch closing her eyes.

“For two reasons; you gave it to me and you look amazing in it.”

Lena chuckled lightly kissing the blonde who happily returned it giving a groan as her phone buzzed madly.

“That's probably Alex wondering where I am.”

Lena pressed their foreheads together a mischievous glint in her mossy eyes.

“Well I could tell her you're busy.”

Kara smiled placing a soft kiss to her wife’s lips again before moving away grabbing her phone.

“Sorry Lee but I better go, I'll see you later for lunch.”

Lena nodded pulling the sweater closer around her holding the sleeve over her nose making Kara playfully roll her eyes and blow a kiss before she left. Once the blonde was gone Lena gave a happy sigh before a sound behind her made her turn around and her smile widen and soften at the same time as a little raven haired girl shuffled into the room rubbing her eye with one fist while the other held the arm of a stuffed toy bear dragging it behind her. Kneeling down Lena enveloped the child in her arms, wrapping the sweater around her as well, thankful she'd bought the one that was more like a wrap than a sweater, kissing her crown of raven locks as she sat back down on the couch and continued reading out loud this time.

 

“Once upon a time in the Hundred Acre Wood there lived a silly old stuffed bear named Winnie the Pooh and all his friends…”


	7. Office Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is flying over the city late at night and realizes Lena is still in her office so she decides to visit her favorite CEO but she doesn't intend to give her one of the biggest surprises of her life. Lena has suspicions that Kara is Supergirl but she doesn't know.

It was well past midnight, closer to one in the morning, and Kara was doing her last fly over the city making sure everything was okay before turning in for the weekend. She smiled seeing all was peaceful in the night air before she decided to swing by the L-corp building and make sure Lena had gotten home okay. Kara wasn't exactly sure what she and Lena were just yet, they were already friends but after sharing a kiss after a gala the raven haired woman had held Kara wasn't sure about classification so she contributed to act like a very very VERY close friend, so she liked kissing Lena and got lost in her forest green eyes sue her.

She came to a hovering haul outside the building and raised a brow at what she saw. The light of Lena’s penthouse office was still on, the woman in question was sitting at her desk surrounded by papers, her computer, phone pressed against her ear, a glass of amber colored scotch in one hand while her other rubbed her forehead like she was trying to get rid of a headache. Kara bit her lip watching the CEO for a long moment before an idea struck her and she flew off a smile on her face.

Twenty minutes later the blonde was riding up the elevator to the top most floor, the night security guard hadn't even stopped her just tipped his hat with a smile then returned to watching what sounded like a golf game on his phone. Kara couldn't help but smile knowing Lena trusted her enough and thought high enough of her to give her full access to her office no questions asked and she'd only abused it a few times, like tonight. When the elevator stopped and the door opened Kara wasn't surprised to see Jess’s desk empty and her computer shut off. Out of all the L-corp employees Jess had the trickiest job, it wasn't that Lena was hard to work with just that she'd get stressed out and snap more than once a day and she was known for pushing off meetings sometimes at the last minute but no matter what she made sure Jess was treated fair for handling it all.

Kara took a breath and moved to the doors of the office biting her lip as she softly knocked twice. 

“Jess I told you to go home, I'll see you at nine thirty tomorrow.”

Kara poked her head into the room but Lena wasn't looking instead her eyes were focused on the papers before her, glass of scotch now pressed against her temple as the hand that had been holding it quickly scribbled on the paper. Upon hearing the door open then softly close Lena sighed closing her eyes and setting her pen down.

“What is it Jess?”

Kara gave a small smile.

“I'm not Jess but I came to keep you company.”

Lena jolted into sitting upright at the sound of the blonde’s voice blinking owlishly and ignoring the drop of scotch that splashed over the side of the cup and onto the floor.

“Kara! What a surprise, what are you doing here so late?”

The blonde gave a real smile holding up two bags, one with take out and the other with donuts.

“I came to keep you company! I didn't know what kind of snack this time of night called for so I got potstickers and noodles and donuts.”

Lena couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled over her lips as she set the glass down and stood rounding the desk to lean back against it crossing her arm with a smile. Kara had to bite her cheek to keep the groan deep in her throat quiet, Lena was wearing a shirt that showed off her generous cleavage and the way she crossed her arms didn't help nor did that smirk.

“You really didn't need to do that Kara.”

The blonde shrugged going over to the couch and setting the bags on the coffee table.

“I know but I wanted to! I was up anyway.”

Lena raised a brow as she made her way over and sat beside the blonde their thighs brushing as she did pulling a blush to Kara's cheeks.

“Oh really? What on earth were you doing up so late?”

Kara swallowed thickly fumbling a little as she set the take out boxes on the table but recovering quick so she didn't spill.

“I-I was working on an article for CatCo! Yeah my boss wanted it in his email by midnight so once I was done I walked to the take out place and got a snack and seen your office lit up and decided I pay a visit.”

Lena smiled picking up one of the boxes of potstickers.

“You are a bad lier Kara Danvers.”

The blonde pouted a little messing with her glasses.

“I-I don't know what you're talking about, lying not me!”

Lena rolled her eyes as she chewed a potsticker before gently tapping the blonde between her eyes.

“You get that adorable little crinkle between your brows when you lie. What were you really doing up so late?”

Kara blushed a little swallowing the mouthful of noodles she had.

“Okay so maybe I was thinking of you and wondered if you'd made it home okay, when I walked by and seen your office lit up I decided I'd come keep you company.”

Lena smiled setting the box back on the table and placed a kiss to the blonde’s cheek.

“That's very sweet of you miss Danvers thank you.”

Kara blushed but smiled bright watching as Lena took a last potsticker from the box and went back to her desk. Rao Kara couldn't be sure if Lena had purposefully put more sway in her hips or if she was just seeing it but she didn't look away until Lena smirked sitting down. The pair talked easily and snacked for the next hour as Lena worked but around two thirty Kara yawned and laid on the couch just to rest her eyes but fell deep asleep. Lena glanced at her and couldn't help but smile. Setting her pen down she walked over to the couch and took the decorative blanket off the back before covering the blonde with it.

“Good night Kara.”

Before turning away Lena bit her lip thinking it must be uncomfortable for the blonde to sleep with her glasses still on. Kneeling down the CEO carefully removed the glasses and almost dropped them as a hand went to her mouth. The face she was now looking at was no longer sweet little Kara Danvers but the face of National City’s very own Girl of Steel. Lena let her mind process the realization, of course she'd had her suspicions about them being the same person but each time Kara dropped by just to check in on her or when she was having a bad day made it hard to imagine the sweet nervous blonde fighting aliens and saving the city.

Biting her lip Lena carefully set the glasses on the coffee table and let her fingertips trail down the blonde’s jaw light as feathers giving a small sigh when she didn't even stir. As she watched Kara sleep she felt herself smile. The confirmation that Kara was supergirl didn't change her view on the blonde at all, she still felt her heart skip a beat as she imagined the bright smile that Kara wore when they were in the same room, the kind heart that always seemed to worry about her just everything. Smiling to herself Lena quietly went back to her desk to keep working a smile locked on her lips as she did.

Later in the morning Jess arrived and poked her head into Lena’s office to see if her boss had even gone home last night but what she was met with wasn't what she expected. She was used to seeing Lena having fallen asleep at her desk or on the office couch a few times but she hadn't ever expected Lena to be sound asleep curled up on the couch with one Kara Danvers holding her close both wrapped in the throw blanket. The logical side of the assistance brain knew she should really wake Lena up but as she smiled and softly shut the door she decided Lena had more than earned sleeping in especially when she looked so content and peaceful against the blonde reporter’s chest


	8. Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie are babysitting, when Maggie is called out to work it leaves Alex on her own to put their twin niece and nephew to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay people so this note isn't exactly about this story it's more about the title of the collection. As I'm sure you've seen by now it's been changed to ‘The Supercorp & Sanvers Storybook’ and all I have to say is that I've grown to love both couples very much and honestly how can you not I mean Lena turns the girl of steel into a total marshmallow and under those cocky badass surfaces Alex and Mags are complete cinnamon rolls to each other. Okay now with that out of the way feel free to enjoy the story.

The winter wind blew steadily outside the windows of Kara and Lena’s apartment making white puffy snowflakes dance across the glass before they melted. The inside of the apartment was warm and cozy, and fairly noisy. Alex was seated on the couch watching as Maggie played the bad guy while Lailah and Kallen played cops, Maggie had even given over her badge to Lailah while Kallen was happy with the sticker from their last trip to see Maggie at the station. Alex felt her smile widen as her wife reached for her smirking a little.

“Alex help before they arrest me!”

The brunette rolled her eyes before dropping to her knees on the floor and scooping up Lailah making the three year old squeal and giggle.

“Noo! Aunt Lexie you're supposed to be on our side!!”

Alex smiles watching as Maggie grabs Kallen in a hug making him laugh and wiggle.

“Nope I'm on Aunt Maggie’s side.”

Lailah giggled again finally managing to get out of Alex’s hold but just as she did the giggles and laughs were halted by the static then calling of ‘detective Sawyer’ coming from the walkie in Maggie’s coat. Alex watched as her wife got up, setting Kallen on his feet, before going to answer the call moving into the kitchen to be sure. Alex noticed the kids seemed to realize the game was over and got to her feet.

“Okay munchkins let's go get ready for bed.”

Of course the statement was met with whining and pouting then pleading and puppy faces as the twins brushed their teeth making Alex sigh.

“Okay how about we make a deal? You two lay down for bed and I'll sing you guys a song before you go to sleep.”

Lailah and Kallen shared a look before nodding excitedly before practically dragging Alex to their room, they were currently sharing a room on account of Kallen’s room getting new paint after the boy claimed he was too old for powder blue walls with circus animals on the curtains. Alex smiled as the twins crawled into bed and let her tuck the covers around them placing a kiss to each of their cheeks and noses earning sleepy giggles. The sound of Maggie lightly clearing her throat made her look over her shoulder for a second then at the twins.

“You two settle in I'll be right back.”

The twins nodded watching as she stepped out into the hall with Maggie.

“They need me at the station Al, you going to be okay with them on your own?”

Alex nodded with a playful eye roll.

“I'm pretty sure I can handle two sleeping three year olds. Any idea how long you'll be though?”

Maggie shrugged rubbing the back of her neck.

“Not really, chief talked like it was a pretty big case, alien case at that, so it could be awhile.”

Alex crossed her arms like she was trying to keep the nerves from leaving her stomach.

“Okay but promise me if it's too late you'll get a ride home, I don't want you on your motorcycle during the storm that's supposed to blow in tonight.”

Maggie gave a soft smile standing on tiptoe before cupping her wife’s face in her hands.

“I promise Ally if the weather is too bad I'll catch a ride.”

Alex relaxed enough to place her hands on Maggie’s hips before resting their foreheads together.

“Seal it with a kiss.”

Maggie rolled her eyes playfully but softly kissed her wife twice making Alex smile and flush a little.

“There sealed it twice. I'll see you later tonight, tell the munchkins good night for me.”

Alex nodded waiting until she heard the front door open then close before going back to the twin’s room sitting in the rocking chair between the beds.

“What song do we want tonight?”

Kallen pointed to the music box on the dresser across the space, Lailah nodded her agreement making Alex smile as she got up and retrieved the box and sat back in the chair winding up the music box. She knew exactly what song the little box played, it was one Kara loved hearing when she was scared after arriving on earth something the blonde never really outgrew when things got really really bad. Once the box was wound enough to play the song once she settled in and opened the box watching as the silver roll began to move and music played and the little crystal planets spin around slowly.

“Lavender's green,  
Dilly dilly,  
Lavenders blue.  
When I am King,  
Dilly dilly,  
You shall be Queen.  
Who told you so,  
Dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
It was my own heart,  
Dilly dilly,  
That told me so.”

Alex smiled as Lailah yawned and Kallen snuggled deeper into his pillow their eyes starting to droop.

“Call up your men,  
Dilly dilly,  
Set them to work.  
Some to the plow,  
Dilly dilly,  
Some to the fork.  
Some make hay,  
Dilly dilly,  
Some cut corn.  
While you and I,  
Dilly dilly,  
Keep ourselves warm.”

The twin’s eyes began to flutter closed as Alex began to move to the edge of her seat.

 

“Lavender's blue,  
Dilly dilly,  
Lavender's green.  
If you love me,  
Dilly dilly,  
I’ll love you too.  
Let the birds sing,  
Dilly dilly,  
Let the lambs play.  
We shall be safe,  
Dilly dilly,  
Out of harm's way.”

Alex got to her feet and slowly walked across the room setting the music box down so it didn't stop playing just yet.

“I love to dance,  
Dilly dilly,  
You love to sing.  
When I am Queen,  
Dilly dilly,  
You'll be my King.  
Who told me so,  
Dilly dilly,  
Who told me so?  
I told myself,  
Dilly dilly,  
I told me so.”

Alex looked back at the twins and smiled seeing they were out cold. Moving to leave the room she turned the lights out waiting a moment to be sure they were asleep as her eyes took in the glow in the dark stars that covered the ceiling some connected into constellations. After she was sure the kids were asleep she stepped out of the room closing the door all but an inch just in case as she headed back to the living room singing softly to herself. Around an hour later Maggie arrived back at the apartment not sure weather to expect Alex trying to wrangle the kids into bed or her wife sitting on the couch watching some movie from Kara’s expansive collection but what she found wasn't either of them.

Alex was on the couch and a movie was playing but the brunette wasn't watching it rather she was curled up under the throw blanket sound asleep. Maggie smiled looking over her shoulder as Kara and Lena came in on her heels, pausing to remove their heels at the detectives shushing gesture, then going to check on the kids. While Kara and Lena were doing that Maggie kneeled by Alex’s head gently running her fingers through her wife's short hair.

“Ally wake up.”

Alex groaned but opened her eyes slowly before a sleepy smile crossed her lips.

“Was I asleep that long?”

Maggie smiled shaking her head.

“No not really, the case wasn't as big as I thought it only took about two hours. Your sister and Lena are home so we can head home now before the storm.”

Alex yawned as she sat up finally taking in Maggie’s appearance and laughed a little lifting her hand to run through her wife’s damp hair as the snow clinging to it melted.

“Okay let me get my boots and coat on.”

Maggie helped her up, taking the chance to kiss her forehead before she moved to wait by the door. After getting her boots and coat on, hugs and thank yous from both Kara and Lena, and a very chilly ride home Alex was more than happy to flop face first onto her and Maggie’s bed groaning at the way Maggie laughed at her.

“Did they really wear you out that much?”

Alex turned her head to look at her wife blowing her bangs from her face.

“No not really but my sister seriously needs to convince Lena to get a more comfortable couch.”

Maggie laughs welcoming Alex into her arms as the other woman crawls up the bed to her and rested her head on her chest letting out a content sigh. They sat in easy silence for awhile before Maggie kissed her head.

“So how did you get the rugrats to sleep?”

Alex blushed a little nuzzling closer to hide it in her wife’s neck.

“I sang to them.”

Maggie’s fingers paused in her hair for a long second then started up again.

“You can sing? Since when?”

Alex flushed a little deeper.

“Since high school, I took lessons.”

Maggie smiled moving her hand to run her back.

“Let's hear something then.”

She felt Alex stiffen up making her raise a brow.

“What you're not scared are ya Danvers?”

There was a smirk in her voice and Alex took the challenge.

“You wish Sawyer. Name a song.”

Maggie smiled victorious as she thought.

“Which ever song you sang to the munchkins.”

Alex shifted herself enough her face wasn't completely buried in Maggie's neck and started to softly sing like she had for Lailah and Kallen. She didn't make it past the first verse before Maggie prevented her from singing more by kissing her, not that she protested. When they broke apart they were both smiling as Maggie gently stroked her cheek getting lost in her eyes.

“Has anyone told you lately you are amazing Danvers?”

Alex blushed a little threading her fingers through Maggie's hair.

“Mmm not today.”

Maggie softly pecked her lips again earning a brighter smile.

“Then let me fix that,”

She placed a kiss to Alex’s nose.

“You are amazing Alex Danvers-Sawyer.”

Alex couldn't help the happy chuckle that bubbled up her throat as each word was punctuated with a light peck somewhere on her face but her laugh was cut off as Maggie pressed their lips together once again.


	9. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alex and Maggie's first Christmas as a married couple and Alex thinks back to Maggie’s lists of firsts to find the perfect present.

“Maggie get out of the gifts! Kara away from the cookies!”

Maggie and Kara share a look, mostly surprised because Alex hadn't even looked over her shoulder from where she and Eliza were putting together the last of Christmas dinner, before sharing mischievous smirks and moving back to their spots in Kara and Lena’s living room. Kara plops down beside Lena smiling as the raven haired woman put one hand on her knee while the thumb of the other hand caressed her rounded stomach. Maggie sat heavily in an armchair pretending to pout.

Alex rolled her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at her wife before taking off her apron and going to the other woman sitting on the arm of the chair.

“Stop pouting, you're worse than a child.”

Maggie plays offended before wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist making her yelp as she was pulled across her lap much to Maggie's smirk.

“So I'm excited to see what you got me for Christmas Danvers sue me.”

Alex rolled her eyes at the playful wiggle of her wife's eyebrows and what it hinted at. She pecked the other woman on the cheek before pushing herself off her lap and to her feet.

“Mind out of the gutter, you won't get that present till later.”

She smirked over her shoulder before returning to the kitchen taking a drink of the beer she'd left on the counter then helping Eliza again. Maggie's eyes widened after a moment at the insinuation that there really was a gift not meant to be shared with the gathered family. As the word family crossed her mind she looked around her. Alex and Eliza are in the kitchen bickering about what bowls and plates to use. Kara and Lena are cuddled together on one end of the couch with the blonde smiling dreamily as they whispered to each other over Lena’s seven month pregnant belly. Clark and Lois, both of which had only arrived a half hour ago par Eliza’s insistence, sat on the other end of the couch Clark had his arm around Lois’ shoulders while her hand rested on his knee while Clark and J’onn talked making Lois and M’gann smile and roll their eyes.

Maggie couldn't fight the smile that crept onto her face even if she tried, it had felt like forever since she hadn't spent a Christmas locked in her apartment alone watching the generic Hallmark Christmas movies in her underwear drinking whatever alcohol she had stored away for the bad days. It felt like even longer since she'd spent the holiday with family and felt like she wasn't hiding her true self behind a paper smile, since she felt like she belonged. Her attention was pulled away by a hand on her shoulder making her look up and smile wider seeing Alex, the brunette smiled at her before clearing her throat gaining the attention of the room.

“Dinner’s ready, let's eat before it gets cold.”

The couples in the room moved to the dining table they guys, and of course Kara, pulled out the ladies chairs before sitting down themselves leaving only Alex and Maggie.

“If we want any food we should probably sit down with in the next twenty seconds other wise Kara is going to eat almost all of it.”

Maggie laughed a little leaning into her wife’s side as the taller woman wrapped her arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

“Yeah in a minute, I'm still processing things.”

Alex raised a brow at the statement.

“What do you mean?”

Maggie looked over the gathered people talking and laughing at the table as food was passed around, Lena restraining Kara from piling her plate full until Alex and Maggie joined them.

“It's nice being here like this with everyone. It's the first time since I was a kid that I feel like I can be myself around family and not hide behind a fake smile and act like I wasn't different.”

Alex let the words sink in before smiling releasing her wife’s shoulders to take her hand and raise it to her lips softly kissing her knuckles.

“Of course you can be yourself Mags, this is our family and they love you for who you are and honestly none of them have any room to call you different I mean four of them are aliens-”

“Five!”

Kara corrected from her place at the table making Alex leer at her halfheartedly for eavesdropping, earning a blush before the blonde went back to her food letting Alex continue.

“Four and a half of them are aliens, so we are all a little different who really cares? We all love you and I'd hope you love us too despite how annoying we can be.”

Maggie rolls her eyes but smiled wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist.

“Yeah I guess I love you guys, don't have much choice since I married you outta pity.”

Her smile turned into a smirk making Alex fake hurt before pinching her arm not hard enough to hurt just to make her unwrap them.

“Come on smartass I'm starving and my baby sister looks ready for thirds.”

Maggie rolled her eyes again but followed Alex to the table playing the gentleman and pulling out the chair for her wife before taking her place beside her easily joining in the conversation taking place as they ate. After dinner and helping Eliza with the dishes Maggie perched herself on the floor at Alex’s feet leaning back against her legs as gifts were handed out. After opening them Maggie had received a scarf from Eliza, a new pair of fingerless leather riding gloves from Kara and Lena, a security clearance badge that gave her access to the DEO shooting range any time she wanted from J’onn, and Clark had given her a beautiful hair clip that was made to look like a trio of flowers that were sapphire blue with gold outline.

She smiled and thanked everyone before Alex held a box in her line of sight earning an excited smile as she took it.

“Awh babe ya didn't have to get me anything.”

Alex rolled her eyes pulling the box from Maggie's hands for just a second.

“Oh okay then I'll just take it back-”

“No you will not.”

Alex smiled as she gave the box back leaning on Maggie's shoulder as she opened the box excitedly. As she lifted the lid of the box her smile fell and her brows furrowed seeing a bunch of brightly colored fluffy socks. Alex snickered a little kissing her jaw.

“Now I won't have to complain about you're freezing toes on my legs at night.”

Maggie crossed her arms pouting a little.

“You are mean.”

Alex laughed again rolling her eyes as she sat back in the chair.

“Stop pouting you're real present is at home.” 

Maggie's pout stayed in place for another few minutes before she let it fall and relaxed against Alex’s legs joining in the easy talk that had settled over everyone. It was around 10 o’clock when Lena started dozing off against Kara’s shoulder, and the other humans were yawning a little, that everyone decided it was time to call it a night. Alex offered Eliza a ride to the hotel she was staying in but her mother softly refused with a kiss on her cheek and a hug, Maggie smiled but blinked surprised when Eliza pecked her on the cheek and wrapped her in a warm hug. Maggie tried not to let it show but her smile and the faint shine of tears in her eyes betrayed her making Alex smirk a little as she bid everyone else goodnight as they left and she grabbed her coat and Maggie's.

When they arrived at their own apartment, they'd decided on Alex’s apartment seeing as it was a perfect location between the DEO and the NCPD precinct, Maggie discarded her coat, hat, gloves, new scarf and boots in a messy pile by the door before walking to the living room and dropping onto the couch. Alex gave a fond sigh as she picked up the items and hung them on the makeshift clothes line over the heat register before shedding her own layers and hanging them as well. She walked to the back of the couch and leaned over it and gently wrapping her arms around Maggie’s neck.

“Are you ready for your real present now Mags?”

Maggie smiled excitedly as she looked over her shoulder at her wife and nodded. Alex chuckled kissing her nose before straightening up and retracting her arms pointing to the bedroom.

“It's in there, go on go.”

Maggie bit her lip as she stood and made her way to the bedroom looking back at Alex as she reached the door making her wife roll her eyes and laugh a little as she crossed her arms inclining her chin in encouragement. Maggie smiles again and opens the door looking inside. At first she's confused because all she sees is the bedroom left exactly how they left it that morning, Alex’s side of the bed made in some form of neat and her side messy, clothes littered her side of the floor there was still one of Alex’s bra hanging on the closet door knob, a personal victory of Maggie's during a rather heated night last week.

Her brows furrowed and she was about to look back at Alex to ask if this was a joke but something on the bed caught her eye. Moving closer she peeked over the thrown back comforter and found what had caught her eye. Curled up on the bed sleeping was at first essentially a ball of white and black fluff but as she leaned on the bed and it creaked a head popped up and bright ice blue eyes looked at her as large ears perked up. Tears pricked Maggie's eyes and a smile so wide her dimples showed stretched over her lips as she took in the husky puppy looking at her.

The pup got to its feet, shook out its fur then walked to Maggie tail wagging as it sniffed her then licked her face earning a string of giggles. Scooping the pup up Maggie carried it back to the living room smiling as she found Alex setting up a dog bed, toys, food and water dishes and a bone with a ribbon on it in the corner of the living room. Maggie set the pup down and stepped behind her wife wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Thank you Ally.”

Alex smiled turning in her arms before draping her arms around her shoulders leaning down to brush her nose against Maggie's.

“Well it was one of the things on that list of firsts of yours and so was naming him.”

Maggie smiled letting a tear slide down her cheek then giggling when Alex kissed it away.

“How did I get so damned lucky?”

Alex smiled resting their foreheads together.

“I'm supposed to be the one saying the cheesy things here detective Sawyers-Danvers.”

Maggie rolled her eyes before pushing up onto her toes claiming Alex’s lips. Alex kissed back happily walking Maggie back until they tumbled over the arm of the couch giggling between kisses until it was finally broken by laughs as the husky pup jumped up beside them barking and wagging his tail. Alex shifted herself to sit on the arm of the couch as Maggie sat up pulling the pup into her arms smiling as he barked happily at her lightly chewing on her fingers, not enough to hurt but trying to get her to play.

“So what are we going to name him?”

Alex reached over and scratched the pup behind the ears.

“I was thinking Patch.”

Maggie scrunched up her nose.

“No way that one's almost as bad as Spot, so generic and weak, how about Saber?”

Now Alex wrinkled her nose.

“No way that makes him sound like some dangerous dog!”

Maggie pouted a little as she thought.

“Okay fine, what about Bear?”

Alex shook her head

“No. How about Juno?”

Maggie looked ready to turn the name down but as the said it in her head a smile formed on her lips.

“Juno, I like it, it's cute and simple but not over used.”

Alex smiled kissing her wife’s cheek.

“Good because I was getting tired of arguing.”

Maggie laughed before setting the newly named Juno on the floor and pulled Alex down on top of her again earning a surprised squeak as the brunette braced herself with her forearms either side of her wife’s head before giving a breathy chuckle as their eyes met.

“How can you be so tiny yet so strong?”

Alex smirked hearing Maggie growl but it was more playful than mad.

“I am not tiny! It's not my fault you're so damned tall.”

Alex laughed again before pressing kisses to her wife's throat and jaw until the playful anger vanished and she was practically purring. Maggie cupped Alex's cheeks and brought her face back up to level with her’s staring into her eyes for a long moment before kissing her. They kissed for a long moment before breaking apart enough to take a breath. Alex rested their foreheads together her fingers playing with the ends of Maggie's dark hair.

“I love you Ally.”

Alex smiled lightly kissing her nose.

“I love you too Mags.”

Maggie returned the kiss to Alex’s forehead. Juno decided it was time they paid attention to him again because with a bark and a jump he was on the couch again and wiggled between them earning a laugh from both women.

“We love you too Juno.”


	10. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit to Lena’s office leads Kara to learn something new about her new girlfriend but she can't say she doesn't like what she learns.
> 
> Or
> 
> Kara learns Lena has a hidden Irish accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey people! Okay so I've been wanting to do this little idea for a while but one thing sitting in my way was that I had never really heard how exactly Katie speaks, I figured she'd have some slight accent as I've been told but I never investigated for myself but once I did I can't say I was told wrong. At any rate since my capability to type accents starts and ends with a Mrs. Lovett level cockney accent from Sweeney Todd I'm not actually going to be typing out the accent so bare with me and use your imagination for this okay? Now enough rambling let's move on!

It had been a long week for Kara, when she wasn't flying around saving the city as Supergirl then Snapper was hounding her and shooting down her articles. And after a long week nothing cheered her up like visiting her girlfriend, she still broke into a goofy smile at that word, Lena. So that's exactly what she was doing, riding up to the penthouse level office in the sleek elevator holding two paper sacks with donuts and a cardboard drink carrier with two paper cups of coffee. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened letting Kara walk easily to the receptionist's desk smiling at the woman typing away behind it.

“Morning Jess! Is Lena here?”

The woman paused in typing to look up at the blonde with a small smile as she took the chocolate donut offered to her before nodding towards the French double doors.

“In the middle of a conference call, she's been arguing with the old fool for over an hour I'm sure she'd be happy to see you.”

Kara smiled her normal sunny smile.

“Thanks Jess!”

The other woman just nodded going back to typing away and answering the phone when it rang. Kara went to the doors placing her hand on the handle to open one side but paused hearing Lena on the other side. It sounded like she'd just slammed her desk phone back into the cradle way to hard before she started muttering to herself.

“Bleeding old prude! Tell me I don't know how to run my own company!”

Kara felt her jaw start to drop, sure she'd figured Lena could speak other languages she was the CEO of a major company and she traveled a fair share and she'd have to talk to other CEO’s and suits but having a translator wouldn't make the best impression of a powerful capable female CEO. Another sound, two thunks, caught her ear.

“Damned shoes, there goes another pair of tights ruined.”

The sound of Lena slumping into her chair told Kara at least the other woman had stopped moving around but the string of mutters still kept her jaw from closing. The sound of the intercom on Jess’s desk made her jump but relax when the voice she was used to from Lena came through.

“Jess cancel the rest of my meetings, take an afternoon off I'm not feeling very well.”

Kara peeked over her shoulder at Jess who was already typing messages to send to the clients before pressing the button.

“Is everything alright Miss Luthor? Do you need anything?”

There was a static silence for a minute before Lena spoke again.

“No, just cancel the meetings but thank you Jess.”

Jess nodded with a quick ‘yess Miss Luthor’ before sending off the emails. Kara decided it was as good a time as any to enter the office as the mumbles started again. Opening the door she poked her head in and found Lena sitting barefoot behind her desk taking her hair out of the braided bun so it curled over her shoulders before she rubbed her forehead still mumbling in the accent Kara couldn't place and still unaware she was there. Biting back a smile the blonde toed into the room and softly shut the door but the click made Lena jolt a little and clear her throat.

“Jess I said I'm fine.”

Kara said nothing as she approached the desk then set one of the cups in Lena’s line of sight on the desk making her green eyes dart up and her lips curl into a smile.

“Kara, love, what a surprise.”

The blonde smiled softer.

“Jess said you could use a happy surprise so here I am baring gifts of coffee and donuts!”

Kara's chuckle was infectious as Lena straightened her back and took a sip of the coffee given to her humming happily at the taste. Kara was the only person besides herself that could add just the right amount of almond milk, raw sugar and hazelnut flavoring to her coffee.

“Have I mentioned that you are my hero in pastel argyle?” 

Kara looked down at her outfit. She'd put on a light blue, cream, and tan argyle skirt with a decorative belt that reached her knees, a dusty rose pink tank top, a cream knitted sweater, black flats and a little pink clutch to finish it off. Her hair was down apart from her braided bangs which were pinned behind her head, her glasses were perched on her nose and she'd foregone any makeup besides pink tinted lip gloss. It was as far of a cry from the super suit under her clothes as she could get.

“I-I'm no hero just a loving girlfriend. Come on let's eat I'm starving and this is breakfast.”

Lena chuckled as she stood and followed Kara to the couch and sat beside her taking her pick of the donuts before watching as Kara dug in without looking at what kind she was eating. Lena laughed a little as Kara finished the donut in two huge bites making the blonde look at her confused. Smiling softly the CEO lifted her hand and carefully wiped a bit of powdered sugar from the corner of the blonde's lips.

“You're adorable sweetie but if you eat like that you look like you've dipped into bag of flour.”

Kara blushed a little and it only darkened when Lena brought her sugar dusted digit to her lips and licked the residue from her thumb smirking. They sat in easy quiet for awhile before after her third donut Kara seemed to find the words to ask Lena.

“Hey Lee how many languages can you speak?”

The CEO raised a brow as she took a drink of her coffee.

“Three maybe four, in still working on my German and my French is a little rusty, why?”

Kara mouthed a ‘wow’ before taking a drink of her own coffee.

“When I got here Jess said you were in a conference call so I cracked the door a little when you hung up and you were speaking different, you had an accent of some kind.”

Kara lifted her blue eyes from looking over the remaining donuts to meet Lena’s green eyes as she chuckled.

“You heard that? I don't exactly flaunt that I have an accent, it gives stuffy old business men more of a reason to believe I can't do my job as well as a man could.”

Kara scrunched her nose finding it hard to believe Lena wasn't capable of her job, she was doing amazing things for both L-Corp and even helping the DEO try to create an kryptonite resistant suit for Supergirl and Superman, of course Lena was admit about being in charge of creating Kara’s suit prototype since she was her girlfriend and Alex had pushed back until they'd been forced to work together on it. Kara was actually kinda grateful J’onn had made them work together because it seemed to erase a lot of the tension between the oldest Danvers and the youngest Luthor since Kara had told Lena her secret and brought her to the DEO.

“I'm sure some of them have accents too! It doesn't make people doubt their abilities.”

Lena smiled patting Kara’s knee.

“More than a few of them do dear but they are flawless British or French accents not broken Irish like me.”

Kara smiled taking Lena’s hand and kissing her knuckles lightly.

“Well they are a bunch of idiots, your accent is beautiful just like everything else about you.”

Now Lena flushed a bit but smiled scooting closer to the blonde until she was tucked against her side.

“Shameless flatterer aren't you Miss Danvers?”

Kara smiled placing a kiss to Lena’s temple.

“I'm only saying the truth.”

Lena rolled her eyes before tucking her head under Kara’s chin before she smirked.

“Maybe I'll have to use it more often then if you like it so much.”

She chuckled feeling the heat rise up Kara’s chest and knew the blonde's ears and cheeks were red. After a moment Kara pressed a kiss to her hair mumbling a soft answer.

“I wouldn't complain.”

Lena smiled again playing with the ends of Kara’s hair. She was happy Kara had decided to drop by this was exactly what she needed, just to sit with Kara listening to her talk about her plans for her next article, plans for game night, or even just listen to her ramble about the most random of topics. As long as it was Kara holding her and occasionally kissing her dark crown she was happy and content to let the world fade away.


	11. Cuddles for Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has a bad day and Alex wants to make her feel better.
> 
> Or 
> 
> Maggie is being a total grump and Alex gives her the cuddles she needs. WARNING: EXTREME FLUFF AND SO MUCH SWEETNESS YOU MIGHT DIE!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey people! So this chapter actually came from a friend of mine over on Tumblr! It was a Sanvers headcanon of her’s and she gave me promotion to use it because she is awesome! You should go check her out! @harlivyfordays over on tumblr go check it out she's awesome!

Alex can always tell when Maggie has had a bad day. The shorter woman will come home, throw her jacket on the kitchen island, kick her boots off at the back of the couch then promptly face plant into said couch hugging the throw pillow that smelled like Alex to her chest. Alex at first didn't know how to handle it other than to pick up her girlfriend’s coat and boots putting them in their place and giving the detective her space. But after a month of being together Alex decided maybe her girl needed a little more than space.

So when Maggie came home one Friday and promptly threw her coat down and kicked her boots at the couch then more or less dived onto the couch Alex decided to try and comfort her girl. She left the coat and boots for the time being and went to the couch kneeling down and gently playing with Maggie’s hair.

“Scoot over Mags.”

Maggie raised her chocolate eyes to meet Alex’s green flecked ones.

“No.”

Without another word the detective hid her face in the pillow she was hugging. Alex pouted for a moment before deciding just to sit by Maggie's head playing with her hair softly. After a couple minutes she tried again.

“Can I join you now?”

Maggie growled a little and shook her head. Alex huffed taking her hand away and getting to her feet.

“Okay fine, be a stubborn mule.”

She seen Maggie peek up at her through her hair but she she turned her back and started heading for the kitchen. She didn't make it around the couch before the sound of Maggie rolling over caught her ear making her pause and look back. Sure enough the detective had rolled over and was watching her over the arm of the couch. Raising a brow Alex shrugged and continued to the kitchen, she could feel Maggie watching her every now and again as she got herself something to drink and sorted the mail.

Once that was done she took her drink back to the living room glancing at Maggie and smiled to herself seeing the argument in her girl’s eyes before finally she spoke just barely a whisper.

“Ally.”

Alex’s smile softened hearing the nickname like a small child’s plea but nevertheless she set her drink on the coffee table and turned to face the smaller woman raising a brow.

“Yes?”

Maggie didn't answer vocally but she reached out making grabby hands and giving Alex a pout that melted her on the spot. She was defenseless, she'd have to be heartless to refuse that adorable look. Gaining control over her legs again she moved to the couch and placed herself between Maggie and the back of the couch sighing happily when Maggie turned to bury her face in her shoulder pillow abandoned on the floor as she took in Alex’s scent closing her eyes. Alex hummed softly running her fingers through the detective’s dark locks pressing the occasional kiss to her head as she held her close.


	12. The Hero’s Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara suddenly finds herself in a not so fun situation but she's not exactly complaining about all of it.

Lena hummed softly to herself as she reclined against the pillows and headboard of the bed she shared with Kara, one hand holding her tablet as she read while the other gently ran through soft golden locks of hair. Tilting the tablet down she let her green eyes fall to the blonde currently curled up against her, head resting on her torso, and a content smile crossed her lips seeing Kara was sound asleep now. After watching her wife sleep for a bit Lena turned her attention back to her tablet immersing herself once again in her book.

After reading the same paragraph twice the raven haired CEO decided to put the tablet away unable to focus on it. Shutting the device off and setting it on the night stand pausing when her fingers brushed against the two empty bowls stacked together the top one holding two spoons making a smile cross her lips. She looked back at Kara still sleeping soundly before letting her head lean back to rest against the pillow propped up between her head and the headboard letting her eyes close for the night.

Kara had accidentally made herself solar flare earlier the next day leaving her powerless and exhausted for a better part of the day, of course she hadn't complained until the first sneeze happened then was followed by another and another and another until it was a wonder she could speak. Lena had more or less forced the sick blonde to stay home and in bed, the second part hadn't gone exactly as planned but at least Kara had agreed to lay on the couch and binge watch whatever show she was into on Netflix.

Lena had taken advantage of the blonde’s cold induced sleep to do a few things around the house, change the bed sheets and wash the other ones, reorganized her books on the bookshelf, and her favorite making chicken soup for when Kara woke up. When the blonde had woken up from her nap she didn't want to open her eyes, the scents of clean clothes in the dyer and something amazing cooking was so cozily home but her stomach growling made staying down impossible. She let her eyes open and gave a small smile when they didn't feel heavy with sleep before she sat up looking around for Lena.

Her blue eyes found the other woman standing at the other end of the couch holding a tray with a steaming bowl, a mug, and some crackers. Kara couldn't help but smile as Lena carefully sat beside her and gently placed the tray over her lap.

“How was your nap love?”

Kara smiled taking the raven haired woman’s hand gently kissing her knuckles running a little less risk of making her sick. Lena rolled her eyes but smiled watching as Kara began to sip at the soup. The silence between them was easy as Kara finished her soup and nibbled on crackers her head laying in Lena’s lap. It didn't take long before Kara drifted back to sleep making Lena sigh content and let herself drift off as well. When Kara woke up around sunset she was more than sure that laying on the couch in the sun had brought her powers back but she was more than content to stay on the couch with Lena who was still asleep.

The blonde had just let her eyes close when a sound caught her ear, small soft and almost fluttering. Looking around the blonde tried to find a source but found nothing except the curtains softly blowing in the spring breeze. Giving a shrug then blonde assumed that was the source of the sound and settled back in. Once again her eyes no more than closed when she heard it again! Giving a faint growl the blonde squeezed her eyes shut tighter and listened closer only to jump a little as Lena’s heartbeat filled her ears along with the sound. Sitting up the blonde raised a brow examining her wife.

‘You can't hear someone’s stomach flutter can you? Normal people can't but you're not a normal person Kara.’

The blonde shook her head, now she was having conversations with herself. Making sure Lena was still asleep Lara reached for her phone sending a message to Alex.

[Adorkable Sissy]: it's not possible to hear someone's stomach flutter is it? I mean even with my superheating it's just not something you hear right?

Kara peaked at Lena as she shifted a little. Across town at Alex’s apartment the brunette groaned as the sound of her phone forced her to feel blindly for the device on the night stand unwilling to leave bed much less wake Maggie. Unfortunately when she couldn't find the phone she sighed looking at her wife with a tired leer.

“Really ‘Adorkable Sissy’? What is she twelve?”

Alex rolled her eyes resting her head on Maggie's shoulder letting her open the message.

“She was fifteen when she put it in as that, I just never changed it.”

Alex muttered as she read the question then raised a brow snatching the device away earning a ‘hey!’ and a gentle but rough kick to the knee which she ignored as she replied.

[Agent Sissy]: I don't really think so, I mean technically it is a muscle movement but I doubt you'd hear it, even you. Is something wrong?”

Alex’s answer left Kara even more confused.

[Adorkable Sissy:] Maybe? I don't know.

[Agent Sissy]: What do you mean you don't know? You're the one that drained your powers this morning.

[Adorkable Sissy]: Because it's not me! It's Lena! She's laying on the couch sound asleep but I can hear her heartbeat but I can also hear a kind of fluttering...I'm worried.

Alex and Maggie shared a look, they knew exactly what it was but they had been forced into secrecy by Lena’s ice cold glare when they'd stumbled upon her searching through pregnancy reveal ideas one day at the DEO as she waited for Kara. If Lena hadn't told her yet they weren't supposed to tell and they weren't going to.

[Agent Sissy]: Kara calm down, it's probably nothing! If something was wrong I'm sure she'd tell you first.

Kara bit her cheek unsure starting to type a message before two more came in.

[Agent Sissy]: Yeah maybe it's just gas!

[Agent Sissy]: Sorry Maggie stole my phone but she does have a point. I'm sure it's fine Kara just try to relax and enjoy your day off.

Kara huffed putting her phone down, clearly Alex knew something she didn't and wasn't going to tell. Looking back at Lena the blonde let herself relax and finally lay back down closing her eyes as she listened to the little fluttering sound still unsure what to make of it. Kara didn't even realize she'd fallen asleep until the feel of Lena shifting under her made her open her eyes. Seeing the blonde’s blue eyes open Lena gently threaded her fingers through her hair.

“Look who's finally awake. Did you sleep okay?”

Kara nodded then realized they'd shifted so Lena had been using the armrest as a pillow and Kara had been using her stomach as one. Lena watched as confusion flitted across Kara’s face at wondering how and why they'd ended up laying like that and after a minute she gently stroked her cheek.

“You were listening weren't you?”

Kara blinked at her then started to stammer out how she didn't know what the raven haired CEO was talking about but the knowing look in Lena’s eyes quieted her until all she did was nod. A smile slide onto Lena’s face as she kissed Kara’s forehead.

“Do you know what it is?”

The blonde shook her head carefully before pressing her forehead to Lena’s watching as her smile softened and she placed a hand over the spot Kara had been laying.

“It's a heartbeat Kara, a little tiny ten week old heartbeat!”

The words took a minute to register before Kara broke out into a huge grin her eyes alight with joy.

“You mean you're pregnant?!”

Lena nodded then laughed as Kara jumped off the couch and started dancing around happily. After a minute of sled celebration the blonde knelt beside the couch her hands gently resting over the barely there baby bump she’d somehow missed before she softly kissed it.

“There's a little life in there Lee! A little life we are gonna love and take care of forever.”

Lena smiled softly as she ran her fingers through her mate’s hair her green eyes full of love and adoration.

“I know darling, I know.”

Kara placed another soft kiss to the CEO’s torso before moving up and kissing the raven haired woman.

“Then you already know how much I love you both.”

Lena returned the kiss happily.

“Yes I do but I wouldn't mind hearing it again.”

Kara chuckled brushing her nose against her wife’s.

“I love you more than anything in the universe.”

Lena smirked meeting her favorite blue eyes.

“Even more than potstickers?”

Kara chuckled cupping her face and peppering it with kisses.

“Even more than potstickers.”

Lena giggled placing her hands over Kara's before turning her head and kissing the blonde's palm.

“And we love you too, to the moon and back, to infinity and beyond forever and ever.”

Kara chuckled because that was cheesy even for her but she couldn't help but find it sweet. After a little longer Kara went to the kitchen to make a snack for them. Once in the kitchen she peeked over her shoulder making sure Lena was fully immersed in the book she was reading before she pulled out her phone to text Alex.

[Adorkable Sissy]: I just found out the most amazing news ever! Guess what it is!

Alex smiled at her phone and showed Maggie earning an eyeroll and a smile from the detective. The brunette set her laptop aside and responded to her sister.

[Agent Sissy]: I don't know Kara, what is it?

Kara rolled her eyes but she was too happy to call Alex out on her lack of playing along.

[Adorkable Sissy]: Lena’s pregnant! That's what the sound I was hearing was! The baby’s heartbeat! Rao I'm so happy I could just shoot through the roof!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alex snorted at the near dozen exclamation marks.

[Agent Sissy]: Okay let's not do that, at least go outside first. I'm happy for the both of you though, give Lena my congratulations and Maggie's too.

Kara felt her heart swell for the hundredth time.

[Adorkable Sissy]: Will do!

With that Kara pocketed her phone, make a couple sandwiches and went back to the living room sitting beside Lena, letting the CEO rest her legs over her lap, who exchanged her book for the snack smiling brightly. As they are and talked Kara still couldn't shake the overflowing joy in her chest but she really didn't want to as she cuddled up to Lena happily tracing lazy patterns over the raven haired woman's tummy while Lena cat napped reclined against her chest.


	13. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kara and Lena’s anniversary and they both think they are being original with their surprise gifts.

Kara was ecstatic, it was her and Lena’s first wedding anniversary! She wanted it to be perfect down to the last detail. She had managed to rope Alex in on her plan as well. The day before Kara had Alex call her with a ‘Supergirl emergency’ but in reality Kara was making a fast flight to get Lena’s surprise which would be kept at the DEO until late into the night after Lena fell asleep. Unknown to the blonde super however Lena had her own plan and she'd enlisted the help of a certain detective agent pair. She had questions that Alex answered and she had Maggie help her in retreating the gift as well as place it one night when Kara had flown off to do her patrol of the city.

The day of their anniversary Kara was woken in the morning by a heavenly smell. Smiling she stretched her limbs under the soft covers before she registered Lena standing at the foot of the bed wearing nothing but the oversized Supergirl hoodie Alex had given her little sister as a joke the year before she met Lena, her raven locks were loose around her shoulders, a smile on her lips, and a tray in her hands with a plate full of food and a steaming mug of what Kara hoped with coffee made only the way Lena knew how.

“Mmm good morning.”

Lena chuckled moving to the bedside squeaking a little when Kara pulled her carefully down onto the bed, her free hand stabilizing the tray so it didn't spill. The raven haired woman leaned in and placed a kiss to her wife’s lips.

“Good morning yourself Mrs. Luthor. I come bearing a full course breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, fruit, a double chocolate muffin, and coffee just the way you like it half almond milk, half whole milk with a dash of cinnamon and heavy on the whipped cream!”

Kara’s stomach growled loudly as she smiled looking at the plate set before her on the tray. She tightened her arm around Lena’s shoulder kissing her cheek, temple, anywhere she could reach earning a giggle from her CEO wife.

“You are the best woman in the whole galaxy Lena Luthor and I'm so happy to call you mine.”

Lena felt her heart melt as she watched Kara start in on the food moaning at the taste and smiling around her chipmunk like cheeks. After breakfast Kara joined Lena for a shower, a rather steamy one, before they dressed for the day. As they went about their routines it was hard for Lena not to notice Kara’s excitement level slowly rise the closer it got to time to leave, and Kara could hear Lena's heartbeat steadily growing faster as the time approached. By the time the pair kissed and parted ways they couldn't stop smiling.

When Kara arrived at Cat Co. she was met with jealous looks, happy smiles and Snapper holding a hankie to his nose.

“Get your office cleared out of those flowers ponytail, it's giving me hay fever.”

Kara’s forehead crinkled in confusion as he walked away.

“Flowers? I haven't had flowers since…”

Her words trailed off remembering the bouquet of flowers Lena had sent her on her earth birthday. She made her way to her cube and stopped dead her jaw on the floor. The space was absolutely filled with bouquets of flowers and settled neatly among them was a white paper bag with a note written on it. Shaking her head Kara gained control of her body enough to enter the sea of flowers and lift up the bag reading the neat looping letters in Lena's handwriting.

_‘Kara my sweet hero, I love you more than words can say but just like I promised on our wedding day, I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to find the perfect words. Happy anniversary Kara Luthor. All my love, Lena.’_

Kara felt her heart turn into a puddle in her chest as she opened the bag and found her all time favorite raspberry glazed dark chocolate donut from a little local bakery in Gotham she'd visited with Barbara when she'd filled in for Kal helping the bat costumed vigilantes. Tears pricked the blonde’s eyes and she couldn't stop smiling no matter what she tried as she messaged Lena.

**[Space puppy]: My office is overflowing with the most gorgeous flowers I have even seen AND you got me my most favorite treat from Gotham! You are the best, and I mean THE BEST, wife in the whole universe babe! Thank you so so so much!**

Lena smiled at her phone as she read her wife’s message while waiting for the elevator to reach her penthouse office. She was glad to see Kara was happy with her gift because she was sure every flower shop from National City to Metropolis didn't have so much as a petal of wisteria, French marigolds, or sea lavender. It had taken her and Maggie almost the entire day just to gather all the flowers and locate the little bakery in Gotham but it was well worth it seeing Kara’s digital reaction she could only imagine the physical reaction she'd get later.

Biting her lip the CEO put her phone back in her purse as the elevator reached the top floor and the doors opened to let her out. She stepped out smiling at Jess behind her desk.

“Good morning Jess.”

The woman looked up from her counter and smiled brightly.

“Good morning Mrs. Luthor!”

Lena raised a brow seeing her assistant was nearly bouncing on the edge of her seat as Lena neared the door. A small smile crossed her lips at the wonder of what exactly Kara had done as she turned the handle and pushed open the door. As soon as the door opened the smell of her favorite flowers was heavy in the air and as she stepped into her office she found the room positively filled with hundreds of plumerias and Jasmine! Tears filled her eyes as she stepped into the office one hand covering her mouth as she smiled so wide her cheeks hurt but she didn't care.

She was just pulling her phone from her purse when the soft thud of boots made her look up. Kara had just stepped in from the balcony in all her Supergirl glory wearing the biggest smile Lena had ever seen since their wedding. The raven haired woman dropped her phone and ran into her wife’s arms letting the super hold her close kissing her anywhere her lips could reach.

“How on earth did you get this many plumerias?”

Kara chuckled nuzzling her nose against Lena’s temple looking at the abundance of flowers.

“Well let's just say Hawaii has significantly less plumerias than normal.”

Lena pulled away enough to meet her wife’s eyes.

“You flew to Hawaii to get these?!”

Kara nodded gently wiping tears from Lena's cheeks.

“Yeah I did, I thought the salt air kissed ones would be nicer and I was right.”

Lena blushed snuggling up against her superwife earning a chuckle and kiss to the head.

“So what about you Lee? Where did you get all those flowers?”

Lena smiled again.

“Let's just say National City and Metropolis won't have any of those flowers for some time to come.”

Kara chuckled rolling her eyes and finally guided Lena to look up at her gently by her chin before kissing her. Lena smiled into the kiss before returning it happily standing on tiptoes then letting out a small squeak as her feet left the floor as Kara held her by the waist floating a few feet off the floor. Lena broke the kiss looking into Kara's eyes and felt her heart melt even more.

“I love you Kara Luthor Zor-el.”

Kara placed a soft kiss to Lena’s lips before meeting her eyes once again smirking this time. A small bubble of worry filled the CEO’s chest and for good reason because Kara lifted her effortlessly above her head. Before she could act scared Kara kissed her again and didn't stop until Lena’s body was fully relaxed.

“I love you too Lena Luthor Zor-el.”

Lena let herself smile again as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck when the blonde lowered her and slowly descended until their feet were happily on the floor. A moment later a breeze blew in the open balcony door and stirred up some of the plumeria petals and lifting them into the air making Lena smile leaning into Kara content to just stay where she was in this moment.


	14. Supergirlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a simple task, visit Lena and drop off some things for her to approve for CatCo., easy. But when Kara shows up she finds a surprise she wasn’t expecting.

Kara looked at her phone as it chimes while she readied to leave the DEO, Alex with her arm around Maggie’s shoulders and Winn behind her, and smiled seeing Lena’s name on the message.

_[LeeLee] 9:14pm: Kara I hate to ask this since you’re probably busy saving the city but I was in such a rush to get out of CatCo. and help Sam with a board meeting that I left the stack of papers that need my signature on your desk, could you be a dear and bring them by my apartment please?_

_[LeeLee] 9:14pm: If you wanted to, if you aren’t busy, you’re more than welcome to stay over too. I’ll provide the snacks and you can pick a movie, I just got my Netflix upgraded._

Kara bit her lip looking over at Alex, rolling her eyes seeing her sister was teasing Winn about kicking his butt at Wii sport the night before at game night.

“Hey Alex is it cool if I skip out on the bar tonight?”

Alex looked at her sister slightly worried.

“Yeah sure, is everything okay?”

Kara nodded realizing how the question might have come across.

“Yeah everything’s fine! I swear! Lena just forgot some important stuff at work and needs me to bring it to her and she asked me if I wanted to stay there and hang out! I don’t want to bail on you guys.”

Maggie smiled nudging the blonde’s shoulder.

“Don’t sweat it Little Danvers you’re not bailing on anything, you just won’t get to see me hand your sister her winning streak on a silver platter at pool tonight!”

Kara chuckled as Alex puffed up her cheeks and gently shoved her fiancée making Maggie laugh. Kara shook her head and texted Lena back before tucking her phone in her pocket and heading for CatCo. once out of the building.

_[Space Potsticker] 9:20pm: Yeah Of course I’ll bring it by! You sure you don’t want me to pick up some donuts or ice cream or one of your strawberry kale smoothies?_

Kara felt her phone vibrate in response as she flew to CatCo. but waited until she was in James’ office to check.

 _[LeeLee] 9:25pm: I'm sure darling, I bought a bunch of snack stuff on the last grocery trip and I’ve got my own recipe for a strawberry kale protein smoothie, one even you might like._

Kara wrinkled her nose at the thought as she went to her desk and grabbed the file making sure it was the right one as she typed her response.

_[Space Potsticker] 9:27pm: I’m grabbing the file now, I’ll be there in a few minutes, see you soon._

Her only response was a heart emoji making her smile as she headed back to the office balcony before taking off heading for Lena’s penthouse apartment. As she got close she contemplated just using the balcony like always but decided to be human and take the elevator. When it arrived at Lena’s floor she went to the door and knocked softly twice. She could hear Lena talking on the phone to someone, maybe Sam by the friendly tone and encouragement to put the ‘stuffy old bastards in their place next time they told her she wasn’t a good choice’, Kara tried not to laugh at the words but she couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips as Lena ended the call.

Moments later the door opened and Lena smiled at her.

“Sorry Sam had some trouble with a representative meeting earlier and I was giving her advice on what to do next time it happened.”

Kara just shook her head but any words in her brian fizzled out as she took in what exactly Lena was wearing, she was wearing a pair of light blue sleep shorts with white stars and moons on them, cream and peach fuzzy socks, her hair was braided over her shoulder and tied off with an elastic that had a pale blue star on it, and her face was free of makeup, but what caught Kara off guard was the t-shirt the raven haired woman was wearing. It was powder blue and was big enough it almost covered the sleep shorts and right in the middle of the chest was the El family crest made to look old and faded.

“Kara? Kara!”

The blonde blinked shaking her head realizing Lena must have been trying to get her attention.

“I-I’m sorry Lee, what were you saying?”

Lena smiled at the way Mara blushed red to her ears as she pulled her girlfriend into the apartment closing the door behind her.

“I was saying thank you for doing this, I know you usually go out with your sister and the others on Thursday nights so if you want to go I won’t keep you.”

Kara shook her head moving with Lena as the raven haired woman moved to sit at her kitchen counter where her laptop was set up along with some other papers that looked like a budget report.

“No it’s okay! They are just going to the alien bar anyway so I’m yours for the night.”

Lena smiled patting the chair next to her before starting to sign the papers. Kara thought about taking the seat before smirking and lifting Lena by her waist earning a squeak before she sat in Lena’s place with the dark haired woman in her lap.

“Warn a girl next time sweetheart! Look you made me mess up.”

Kara looked at the paper and smiled a little seeing Lena’s signature had gotten turned into a mess of lines. She buried her face in Lena’s shoulder lightly kissing the exposed skin.

“I’m sorry Lee, but I couldn’t help it.”

Lena chuckled fixing the messed up signature before setting her pen down and moving to wrap her arms around Kara’s neck.

“Oh, you couldn’t help picking me up to steal my seat while I was signing papers?”

Kara chuckled but continued her kisses pulling a content sigh from the woman in her lap as she found a sweet spot on her neck.

“Nope I really couldn’t. Just like I can’t resist liking seeing you in that shirt, my crest suits you.”

Lena chuckled lightly but it turned into a moan as Kara nipped at her pulse point.

“If I knew you’d react like this I’d wear this shirt more often, but I…”

Her words trailed off in a moan as Kara nipped at her collarbone.

“But I think I need one that fits better.”

Kara placed a final kiss on her girlfriend's shoulder before resting her chin on the spot making Lena huff a little frustrated but return to signing the papers. After a few minutes Lena felt Kara get restless making her set the pen down just in time for the blonde to lift her up as she stood pulling a laugh from Lena.

“What are you doing Kara?”

The blonde smiled walking to the living room.

“You need a break and I’m going stir crazy so I think it’s time I picked a movie.”

Lena rolled her eyes but didn’t object to being set down so Kara could start looking through the movie choices. While Kara was doing that Lena went to the kitchen and grabbed some snacks, club soda for Kara and one of her strawberry kale soothers for herself, then headed back settling easily into Kara’s lap smiling when the blonde wrapped a blanket around them as the movie started. They only lasted until halfway through the movie before Kara had Lena pinned under her on the couch purring and mewling like a kitten. As the credits started to roll Lena found herself resting on top of Kara with her head tucked under the blonde’s chin content and sleepy as Kara kissed her head while gently drawing patterns on her back under the blanket.

“I love you Lee.”

Lena smiled softer and nuzzled into Kara’s neck closing her eyes letting sleep wash over her.

“I love you too Kara.”

Kara smiled feeling Lena’s breath even out as she fell asleep before she made herself comfy on the couch, turned the tv off and let sleep claim her happily with Lena’s weight atop her.


End file.
